Avana Kadavra
by EleKat
Summary: What would happen if Bellatrix had a daughter in Azkaban? What would happen if said daughter was an outcast? What would happen if Bellatrix found out her daughter wasnt still-born... CURRENTLY BEING EDITED SINCE 2014-06-25
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE 2014-06-25: After much consideration I have decided to edit this WHOLE story. Avana Kadavra was published in 2011 when I was thirteen and horrible at writing (not that I am amazing now, but better than before I'd hope) along with the fact that I'd publish just about anything that came to my mind. So, if you had read the original I hope that this is better. **

* * *

><p>Everyone hated her for some reason that she couldn't find, she was the outcast in a world where they were all outcasts to the muggle society. She was a Ravenclaw, and Luna Lovegood's best friend. She was a first year. That is when it started.<p>

**Flashback**

_"Avana Lestrange," Called Professor Mcgonagall and Avana walked up shaking. She was the youngest of all the witches and wizards, she was eight. Of course, being eight at Hogwarts was extremely rare. She hasn't heard of it before, nor did she believe anyone had._

Well, well. A LeStrange? _"What? Is this thing talking to me?" Avana asked herself_, I am in your head silly girl,_ "Can you get out of my head?" Avana asked it. The hat did not answer though and went on with its evaluation. _Well, well. Not mean enough, not mean at all! Very kind heart. Smart but loyal. Not very brave. I know just where to put you…_ "Ravenclaw!" it yelled out loud. Avana ran over to the Ravenclaw table and sat beside a blond with dreamy eyes._

_"I am Luna Lovegood." She said and held out her hand, Avana shook it._

_"Avana Lestrange." Avana said. That was when, the two girls who had previously no friends, became best friends._

**End Flashback**

"What is it Avana?" asked Ginny Weasley. Ginny, who defended Luna in class, soon became friend with Avana and Luna. Avana wished she had Ginny's bravery though, she didn't even know what she had.

Once Avana had shown her first signs of magic she was told she was to join Hogwarts. This had not happened to her older cousin Draco though, she knew that for a fact.

"Nothing," said Avana, "I just wish I could come with you guys, but nobody likes me." She said. Ginny and Luna shared a look.

"You are coming," Ginny said. "Harry, won't mind." She added. The girls had snuck Avana out of Hogwarts with the invisibility cloak they had 'Borrowed' from Harry.

"Hi." said Hermione Granger as everyone settled into the dingy pub. Avana looked around, it was dirty and grungy. She did not like it and wondered if this was what it was always going to be like. "We all need a teacher, a good teacher. Professor Umbridge isn't teaching us anything we need. We need someone who has fought the dark lord." She explained.

"Why?" asked Zacharias Smith. Avana looked back at him along with everyone else. He was standing beside a chubby Gryffindor she noticed.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot." Ronald Weasley said. Avana giggled a bit but stopped when someone stared at her.

"So _he _says." Zacharias said. "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered. I think we'd all like to know…"

"If that is all you are here for you can leave." Harry said, effectively cutting off Smiths speech. Nobody moved a muscle though, including Zacharias.

"Is it true, that you can conjure patronus charm?" Luna asked Suddenly.

"Yes, it is." Harry said.

"Is it true that Lucius Malfoy is a death eater?" asked Avana quickly after Harry responded but cursed herself for speaking.

"He is your bloody Uncle" said Zacharias to Avana. She did her best not to run out of the Hogshead. She knew she didn't belong there and should have left quickly, but instead stayed.

"Yes he is." Said Harry. Avana rolled her eyes,

"Knew it." She stated and people glared at her, she hid behind Luna. After everyone signed the parchment saying they were going to be in the DA, Avana snuck back into the castle knowing she wasn't supposed to be out and walked to the great hall for lunch.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss. Lestrange." said Snape. She nodded and sat down. She looked down as she ate.

"Is something wrong?" mocked a Slytherin second year.

"No." she said. Even thought she was pure-blood they still made fun of her for the fact that she was in Ravenclaw, and because she was in Hogwarts at such a young age.

After lunch she walked to the library to do her homework. Her long black hair was straight for the day but had a barrette that looked like a bow holding it back from her face. After doing her homework (and getting stuck on the first question, but she left it blank and hoped for the best) she looked around till she found a book about hair. She opened it and found stuff about hair. She got so into the book, that she didn't even notice when Professor Dumbledore walked into the room and was standing beside her.

"Hello Miss. Lestrange." Dumbledore said with a smile. "It is lovely to see that the young minds of today still read books." Avana jumped as she was startled by the headmaster

"Hello Professor," She said, "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I often like to come up to the library to see young minds indulging in new knowledge." He said with a small smile.

"That sounds like a good reason to come here." Avana said. He nodded and walked off. Avana sighed, it was November and she only had two friends, Luna and Ginny. Most people in first year had at least three by now. And theirs were in their year!

"Why hello little cousin." said Draco as he sat down in the seat across from her. This time, as Avana wasn't too into her book, she didn't jump as badly.

"Hello Draco." she said and went back to re-reading the instructions she had found. They were got making streaks in hair. She had decided she needed a splash of colour.

"My mother sent me a letter telling me something. We are going to meet Aunt Bella. And yes, you will be coming." Draco said with an air of authority in his voice. This was something Avana had grown accustom too. "Mother doesn't like you being here, and being friends with blood traitors? She trembles at the thought of it." He said and Avana nodded.

Once he walked away she ran to the Ravenclaw tower and went into her dorm room. She went into the restroom and pointed her wand at her hair. She used a spell and her hair had pink streaks she had read about. Giggling, Avana walked out to see the reaction of Luna who was standing in the hallway waiting for her. Luna loved them

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. I need to write since I am the only person awake at 8:21am at my house. Review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Update July 25****th****, 2014; What is wrong with me? This chapter? Oh god. My authors note? Oh dear lord. What. So this chapter when I have gotten to it is around two hundred words, Now let's see how much I will have after!**

**Original; Sorry I don't update usually unless people review tell me too (don't ask me why) And this may be a sad chapter, it depends how I feel. And I am sad right now so it may be sad. (P.S. If you read any of my other stories I am updating all of them tonight)**

Later that same day, once Luna got back to Hogwarts from Hogsmead, she looked over and saw Avana. Avana was sitting in a large, dark blue chair that was so soft and sunk in so far, it engulfed the small girl. Placed in her lap was her tattered sketch book with lots of dog eared pages and a package of sketching pencils.

"Hello, Avana." Luna said as she sat down across from her. Pulling off her hat, her hair stuck up a bit but it was nothing that Avana, or anyone else that knew Luna well, would find out of the ordinary.

"Hi Luna." Avana said. Luna tilted her head to the side. That, along with her wide eyes reminded Avana of a confused kitten.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked. Avana wondered how Luna knew something was up. She had tried to hide it. She'd grown up with the Malfoy's, at the age of five she'd perfected the stone mask. Of course, Luna was the only one.

"You know how mean people call you loony? Just because you believe in things they don't?" she asked. Luna nodded, "Well people make fun of me. Call me Avada, Just because of my middle name. I have never done anything to them!" Avana said and started to cry. Luna walked over and hugged her.

"Just ignore them." Luna suggested, "That's what I do. Ignore them or just shrug off their comments. What you don't believe can never hurt you." Avana looked down at her sketch book and played with one of the tagged pages.

"It's just… it hurts. Why did my parents have to name me so heartlessly. My name basically means I am death!" Avana exclaimed. She hated it, her name. She didn't know why she couldn't be named something like Eva.

"Come on Avana, we will go to the kitchens, we will see and the elves!" she exclaimed. Luna wanted to distract her friend. She knew Avana needed something to eat, she had been down at the great hall right when she had gotten back. Her young friend wasn't there. Avana nodded teary eyed. As they walked Luna put an arm around Avana's shoulders in a sisterly gesture.

Smiling up at her, Avana looked back in front of her at the unfamiliar stone walls, and wished they were the familiar ones of her home.

Once they got to the kitchens the house elves gave them sandwiches and goblets of pumpkin juice.

"Need anything else Mistress?" one elf asked Avana.

"No thank you." She said politely. The elf nodded and went back to cooking, that was until they heard the doors opening.

Quickly the elves rushed over and hid Luna and Avana under the tables. The girl looked over and saw who entered, and it was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

**Update: Now about five hundred words**

**I do not own harry potter**

**Original; ****Sorry it isn't much. I have six stories to update and it is 10 36pm, I am tired and yeah. Review please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Update 2015-03-08: Editing this story makes me sad. I have to completely rewrite parts because I didn't understand how to write before. If you read on and I haven't edited the chapters yet, I apologize in advance.**

"What do you mean I cannot have one of them?" asked Lucius Malfoy as he referred to the house elves in the kitchens. Ever since Harry Potter had helped his elf escape years earlier he'd been trying to get a new one off of Dumbledore. So far, Dumbledore wouldn't go for it.

"House elves are not simply just property, Lucius," Dumbledore said as they walked into the kitchen. The elves all tried to not make themselves completely noticeable so they wouldn't be hit by the scary man with long blonde hair.

"I insist that I acquire one of these elves! Especially since one of mine has left me to come work for you," he said angrily.

"Dobby did not leave Lucius, you set him free."

"Not willingly!" Lucius Malfoy was a very angry man with a lot of power, while Dumbledore was a patient man with more power. Therefore, Lucius didn't scare Dumbledore. Not one bit.

Luna and Avana watched as the two talked. They knew they needed to escape since students weren't technically supposed to be down there. Although, common sense seemed to escape them as they tried to climb out from under the table when the two grown wizards backs were turned.

A house elf had been watching them the entire time they hid. So when they came out from under the tables it spoke, "What can get you both, miss?" He asked sweetly. Both adults looked over, and Luna ducked under the table into their hiding spot. Avana didn't react quickly though, and stood staring like a deer caught in headlights.

"Avana?" Lucius questioned. Although he was amused that his niece was down there, he knew that she shouldn't have been. Also, being caught was something that she should have been taught not to be. She was a witch after all, Avana had to learn to hide things.

"Hi Uncle Lucius..." Avana trailed off as she tipped her head down, hoping that her hair would hide her face. She was ashamed of being caught, but ore fearful of what was going to happen to her.

"Miss. Lovegood you may come out," said Dumbledore. Luna sheepishly stood up behind Avana and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Now girls, what are you doing here at this later hour?"

"Avana had missed dinner and was hungry, and since it is unhealthy to not eat a meal we thought…" Luna was cut off by the younger girl.

"…I asked Luna to come down with me. I don't like wandering the castle alone, it's so big. Luna said it was fine that she come with me, and while we went we'd keep an eye out for my necklace…"

"…the nargles took it." Finished Luna.

"Miss. Lovegood, why don't I escort you back to your common room?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle of his eye. He didn't leave much room for a choice, so Luna followed him out after giving Avana a supporting smile.

"What are you doing here Uncle Lucius?" Avana finally asked. Lucius seemed to be considering whether or not to answer this question. Avana noted that it wasn't a warm greeting she got from him, but why would it be? He was a Malfoy, not a Weasley.

"I am here to try and get new house elves," Lucius explained stiffly. Avana nodded, knowing he wanted more since Dobby became free. He was very angry at the elf, and even more so at the Potter boy.

"Oh, okay,"

"Avana, I am aware that the loony girl has lied to protect you. You will tell us sooner or later, because we will find out. Some way or how, I am a Malfoy after all. I have connections everywhere." Lucius said firmly before walking out. Avana stood still for a second in shock. How would they find out? How could they?

Avana got out of her trance when she realized that curfew was soon. And while she was okay breaking the rules to get some food, she was not going to get detention for not being in her common room. No way.

**Updated 2014-07-31 HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY POTTER AND JK ROWLING**

**Love it, hate it, review it... umm what else? IDK! lol, anyways please review. I quite like reviews and I will respond if I can. And first person to review for this chapter will get thereown character in the story. They can make the personality and looks. And they can say how long they want the character in the story.**

**~TB**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N 2015-03-21: Dear lord what is this. **

**Of course I don't update in like EVER! Oh well :) And thank-you T.E.D.S for the new character who belongs to you and reviewing :) Now on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter therefore the characters from that movie/book but I do own Avana.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! (and the huge candy cane I am currently eating)**

"Miss Lestrange, may I talk to you?" asked Dumbledore in his kind voice. Avana nodded her head, her long black hair bouncing against her back. Although it was in a ponytail it was still longer than someone her age usually had their hair.

Together they walked down the hall in silence. It wasn't an awkward type of silence, it was a nice kind that made Avana wish the world sometimes went completely silent, even just for a moment.

"Excuse me, sir? What is the significance of walking to a dead end with a gargoyle?" asked Avana in confusion, as she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the place in which they'd ended up. They could've gone anywhere in the castle, and yet they came here.

"Always look beyond what things seem to the naked eye, Miss Lestrange," Dumbledore said with a wink before he turned towards the doorway in which they stood in front. "Lemon Drops."

"Whoa…" Avana gasped as the gargoyle started to move, revealing a staircase. Avana had never seen this before, it was like magic! Well, mostly because it was magic. They were in Hogwarts after all, Hogwarts was a magical place.

"Come along." he said as they started to walk onto the stairs. The walls were gray stone, _but not cold at like the Malfoy house_, Avana noted. The grey stone here was warm, like there was a fire glow on them. Yet, the only fire was the torches and they didn't create much of a light. Most of the light came from the wand that the headmaster was holding in his hands.

Once they got to the office, Avana looked around and saw pictures of all the old headmasters. Some men and woman stared down at her, others were asleep in their frames, heads down and snoring silently.

"Now, I've heard that you were supposed to go and meet your mother," said Dumbledore as he looked over at Avana while sitting down in his large chair. He motioned for her to sit down across from him. "Lemon drop?" Avana shook her head. "Anyways, this trip has been postponed."

"Why?"

"Well, something has come up with your Aunt and Uncle, along with the prison. Miss Lestrange, your mother and father are under high security. You going and seeing them is dangerous, so this is bad for your uncle and aunt. They're trying everything in their power for you to see her though," Dumbledore said sympathetically. Avana nodded.

"Okay," Avana replied. Although her tone of voice didn't waver and she sounded indifferent, Dumbledore knew better. He could see it in her eyes, the sadness. "Is that all?"

"Yes,"

"Thank you, sir," she said and walked out till she got to the bottom of the gargoyle, where she ran down the halls, only slowing to a walk when going past others. This lasted until she got outside, where she sat down on the cold steps and placed her head in her hands for a second. She was trying to push back the emotions that were over taking her.

The date was November 16th. At the beginning of the year, on the plat form before she'd gotten on the train her Aunt and Uncle promised that they'd take her to see her mother. Yet, she hadn't met her yet. She was eight and never met her, who else at Hogwarts could say that? As always though, Avana knew it was the Malfoy way to not show this emotion. So, she quickly dissolved the tears that were fighting their way to the surface and sat up straight.

When her eyes focused in the light, she saw Professor Snape walking towards her. He was with a boy that looked about seventeen, and looked like her uncle Lucius. Avana was curious for a second, nobody had mentioned her having another cousin, and she ignored it though. He couldn't simply just look like it and not be related after all. That was common, correct?

"Hello, Cousin." said Draco as he sat beside her. He felt sorry for her sometimes, having never yet her parents. In a way it was unfair, he had both of his yet she had none of hers. He followed her line of sight when he saw she wasn't paying attention, and immediately understood why. There was a teenage boy, who somehow looked like his father. How did that even happen?

"Hello, Draco," she muttered. Usually, Draco had a policy to stay at least ten feet away from Avana at school, and was now standing about two. _What is going on?_ Avana wondered as Snape walked up with the new boy a few steps behind. Avana stood up as a sign of respect. Having taken her hair out of its pony tail when she was in the hall, her hair now fell back in curls.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Lestrange, this is Filip Antkowiak," Snape said in his monotone drawl. "He has come here to Hogwarts all the way from Poland, show him to the headmasters office," Snape's gaze lazily went over to meet Avana's. "Now."

For an unknown reason, Filip glared at Draco. Avana decided that she'd have to break up the awkward and slightly violent feeling tension.

"I'm Avana," she said with a smile as she looked up at the man-boy. "I'll show you to the headmaster's office."

The two walked away from Draco and Snape, and once they were out of hearing range Filip spoke.

"Is he…" Filip nodded over to where Draco was standing, glaring as they walked away, "… related to Lucius Malfoy?" Avana glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yes," I say and look up at him. Filip was unshaven, a shadow of stubble on his face. Avana briefly wondered why.

"Are _you_?" he asked. Avana wondered why this information meant so much. Maybe he was just creating polite small talk?

"Lucius Malfoy is my Uncle," Avana announced. "Not by blood though. His wife, Narcissa Malfoy formally Black, is his wife. I'm her sister Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter,"

"Mmm," He said. A look of concentration went onto his face, obviously he was thinking hard about something. Avana wasn't sure what though.

Once they got to the door of Dumbledore's office, Filip looked up and an annoyed look took over his face. "A gargoyle?"

"Lemon Drops," Avana said, ignore his questioning tone. The doors started to open to his amazement. "See you later," Avana concluded the conversation. Filip nodded and started up the stairs while Avana started leaving. Briefly she wondered if this walk was the start of a new friendship. Filip was much older than her, so Avana banished the thoughts. Why would he want to be her friend?

**End of chapter :) Please tell me what you think with a review! And I am almost finished my candy cane, and it was like five or six inches tall and one inch wide! Oh boy I love candy tooooo much :)**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I started this chapter around 10:00pm at night and I had school and stuff so I couldn't finish right away. This chapter is about the little growing of Avana and Filips relation ship and Hogsmead and Christmas since I wanted to make a longer chapter. **

** In some of it it might be confusing because it will go from one stop to a few days later. **

** Voice in head: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all of the characters in the books and movies. Elena owns Avana and T.E.D.S owns Filip. **

** On with the story!**

Being who she is Avana wanted to meet her birth mother, but even more, she wanted to know what Filip and Dumbledore talked about.

At the end of November Filip saw the young girl who originally showed him to the headmasters office.

He studied her. Her curly hair was pulled into two french braids. She was wearing a charcoal gray pencil skirt and a dark purple winter robes over.

_How do I even know this stuff?_ He wondered to himself as he saw the Malfoy boy start walking to Avana. He ran over to her.

"Hello Avana." Filip said stepping in her line of vision. She looked at him in confusion. He was a Slytherin with a capital S-L-Y and he was talking to a first year Ravenclaw? What was wrong with the world?

"Hi Filip..." she replied slowly as if something would happen and he would hex her at any minute. She looked around him and found the source of him coming and talking to her. Draco. He hated (Or was jealous.) Draco and of course she did not know why!

"Let us take a **spacer**." he said. She nodded and followed him, not knowing what spacer meant but guessing it meant walk since they were walking.

"Whats wrong? You seem troubled." said Avana with worry that he was getting bullied.

"Not a thing wrong." he replied as they walked. "What do you do?" he asked. She looked at him.

"In my free time?" she asked not fully understanding.

"Yes." he said, she nodded and started to think. Well what did she do in her free time?

"I draw... and read, what do you do?" she asked. Avana looked up at the Lucius look-a-like and saw a thoughtful look on his face that she knew Lucius would never have.

"I like to practice curses. Read and I use to spend time with my mother." he said and sadness crossed over his features for a second before it went back to its usual hardness.

"Curses? I don't know any yet. And what is your mother like if you don't mind me asking?" said Avana curiously.

"I can teach you if you wish. And she is sweet and caring. She is the DADA teacher at my old **szkoła**." he said. Avana studied his face, He was thinking, a look Avana often saw on Lucius when she or Draco were in trouble or he was thinking about something someone said.

"Filip, if you teach me the curses I could teach you something." she said slowly like she was going to fall into a trap and it would snap shut at any minute.

"Okay, that would be great Avana! Thank-you." he said smiling slightly at her. She smiled her sweet smile back.

~**gâteau au chocolat**~

Fall progressed into winter as November changed into December. Before the children knew it Christmas was around the corner and the last Hogsmead trip before Christmas was that day.

And being the friend he was, and the Slytherin, Filip was sneaking Avana into Hogsmead with Luna. Though he found Luna quite comical he kept it quiet. Not that she cared though.

"What do you need to get Avana?" asked Luna as she put down her copy of the Quibbler.

"A new needle kit for my Aunt, some new Robes for my Uncle, Candy for Draco, Candy for my mother and father, and I cant think- presents for both of you!" exclaimed Avana as she jumped up but fell back in her seat as they went over a bump.

"Ava you do not have to." said Filip using his nickname for Avana, the two had grown close over the couple of weeks.

Filip had told Avana more about his life in Poland and about his mother. He never mentioned a father though.

Avana told him stories of her childhood like when she fell out of a tree trying to show Draco girls can do anything boys can do.

Or when she and Luna sneeked out of the castle at night and into the forbidden forest.

She also told him about her fondness for muggle music, books and movies. He was very curious about those things.

Lune told them about her mother and about Nargels among other things. She didn't care that some of the things they found funny. She just told them in a serious tone that the thing were real.

Filip liked Avana, she was like a sister. Same with Luna. Two crazy little sisters that were very comical and sweet at the same time.

"I want to," said Avana, her brown eyes challenged them to speak against her but both of them were smarter than to fall for her tricks.

"We're here." said Luna as they got off the carriages and walked into the village. Avana went under her invisibility cloak and climbed onto Filips back.

"Where first?" asked Luna.

"Honey Dukes." Avana breathed into Filips ear.

"Honey Dukes." he repeated hoping nobody would find out about the little stow away.  
>He felt her climb onto his back higher and she sighed in annoyance slightly. He restrained a laugh at his little friend and a hex at Draco Malfoy who was walking by.<p>

They- being Luna and Filip walked into the sweet shop and Avana whispered different Candies in their ears to grab.

Lemon drops, Chocolate frogs, liquorish wands, and practically everything. She slipped her coin pouch and they paid. Filip didn't know what half the stuff was.

"Clothing shop. They know me there." she said as they walked over and slipped into an ally. She took the cloak off and put it in her bag.

Avana walked into the shop. "Hello Miss. Lestrange, come to pick up the cloak you ordered?" Madam prince asked as she got the things for Lucius.

"Thank-you." Avana said sweetly as she left the shop and into the ally again.

"Now where?" asked Luna as she got back from getting her friends and fathers present.

"How 'bout the sewing shop then then the three broom sticks then I can go in the cloak to get both of you presents and Filip can get his." said Avana without pausing for air.

"Okay Avana." said both of her friends at the same time as they left to get her aunts present.

Hogsmead looked lovely. Snow was all over the trees and ground and houses, as well as still falling. Children were going from store to store with red cheeks and noses from the cold or leaving because they got what they needed.

They got Narcissa a beautiful emerald thread. When they got into the three broom sticks they were cold to the bone and wanted to get the rest over with.

"I'll pay." said Avana quietly from her spot on Filips back. Luna nodded, Filip was thinking.

"What is Butterbeer? Why would they put butter in beer?" he asked Luna honestly confused. She smiled at him and he glared back at her.

"You'll see, and it isn't butter in beer." she said and ordered three. Two for there and one to go for a friend.

"So what did you get for your father Luna?" asked Filip, Avana slid off his back and under the table.

"Hello Antkowisk, Loony." Draco said as he sat down. Avana's eyes widened, his legs inches away from her. Filip shifted uneasily as Luna just looked at Draco.

"Hello Malfoy." he said with unease in his voice. Draco smirked.

"Hello Draco Malfoy." said Luna in her dreamy voice that irritated Draco to no end.

"Why did you get three glasses? Sneered Draco. Avana gulped but didn't dare move a muscle.

"For Avana. We're bringing it back for her." said Filip darkly, Avana cringed and bumped into Draco but he took no notice.

"Well I am leaving in an hour." said Draco as he got up and walked out. Avana crawled out from under the table as Filip and Luna jumped up and all three walked out of the three broom sticks.

"Meet at the carriage in ten." said Avana as she ran to the sweet shop and Zoinks pushing people out of the way.

She bought chocolate frogs for Filip and berets beans for Luna. She also got a fake wand for Luna since she would need it one day and exploding snap for Filip

She ran to the carriages and dived into the one Filip and Luna were in just as the door was closing. The door closed with a click behind her and she tore off the cloak.

She was dressed in yoga pants, pink ugg boots and a sweater under her Dark purple winter cloak.

"You have to act like you didn't leave." said Luna quickly because Hogwarts was fastly approaching.

"Hang out in the court yard Avana, or inside in the library." added Filip, Avana nodded and yawned.

~AKL~

I cannot believe we get to go home!" squealed Avana as she sat in the compartment with Draco, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Theodore.

"Avana it is not that exciting." said Pansy as she looked at her nails like the brat of a witch she was.

"Well to me it is." she stated. She hated all of Draco friends, one because they were all fifteen and she was eight. Two because they acted like pure-blood was the best thing ever!

She sighed, her curly black hair free of pink to her dismay, was put up in a bun, but falling out of it.

"Come on Avada, can't be wanting your Auntie and Uncle that badly." said Goyle in a fake baby voice. Avana stood and stormed out of the compartment as the train pulled up, dragging her suit case with her.

"Avana! Draco!" said Narcissa as the teen and child walked up. She hugged Avana then Draco to his dismay and Amusement to Lucius.

"Hello Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius." said Avana.

"Mother father." said Draco "Lets please, go home." he said, they nodded. Draco went with Lucius, and Avana with Narcissa.

When they got home they ran to their rooms. Avana's was dark purple and green. Draco's silver and green.

"Avana, you are getting one of your Christmas presents early." said Narcissa, Avana looked up confused from her letter she was writing Filip.

"What is it?" she asked Standing up.

"We are taking you to meet your mother and father."

**The longest chapter I think I have ever written! Please review, I would love that and tell me what you think. **

** And I don't actually know if they have ugg boots in England but I don't care! I love them :)**

**~Elena**

**Polish words:  
>Spacer: Walk<strong>

**Szkoła: School**

**French words:**

**gâteau au chocolat: Chocolate cake**


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, the day before Christmas Avana was getting ready to meet her parents. The day she had been waiting for her whole life.

"Avana, we need to speak to you." said Narcissa, Avana looked at her, she didn't want to be told she couldn't meet her mother and father AGAIN.

"I still get to meet them right?" she asked with annoyence.

"Yes Avana, you do." said Lucius as he looked down at the little Bellatrix look-a-like with amusement.

"Good." she said and looked back in her mirror fixing her hair, her make up was already applied and she was putting her hair into a side pony tail that went over her left shoulder and down. Her long hair was tame and wavy not its usual curly mess.

Her hair was tied to the side with a pink and white scarf and she had her pink glasses on. Her outfit was her pink ugg boots (Which Lucius and Narcissa hated but she loved) her dark purple shirt with her lime green over sweater. She was wearing black muggle skinny jeans that Narcissa hated to admit, but Avana looked pretty in them.

"Now, one thing though. They have never met you. So do not, under any circumstance, be to energetic an hyper. They are in Azkaban Avana, not the zoo." said Narcissa.

"I know Aunt Cissy." she said annoyed.

"Good."

~Something something something~

"Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange?" asked an Auror as they walked up to the cells.

"Yes?" they asked and looked over.

"Looks like you both get a present this year." he said and yanked them out. They looked at each other.

~Love peace~

"Remember, they haven't seen you at all and us for a long time." said Lucius. Avana nodded and they walked in.

"CISSY!" yelled Bellatrix and pulled her sister into a hug.

"Bella!" cried Narcissa and hugged her sister back. Lucius and Rod were hugging and they switched. Avana stood beside Narcissa quietly.

"Oh my!" gasped Bellatrix covering her mouth as she looked at her daughter.

"Hello, and my name isn't 'oh my'..." stated Avana. Rod laughed.

"She meant you have grown so big!" he stated picking her up. She nodded and smiled hugging him.

"Yup! I'm Turing nine soon." she said smiling.

"And what house do you wish to get in?" asked Bellatrix. Narcissa paled.

"Ravenclaw?" she asked, the room was so silent you could swear you heard crickets chirping.

"What." said Rod.

"Well I am in Ravenclaw..." trailed off Avana and Bellatrix took her from Rodolphus. Avana hated being held like a child but she was putting up with it.

"You are in Hogwarts?" asked Bellatrix. Avana nodded.

"Yup. Youngest." she said and smiled.

"And the best!" yelled Rodolphus. Narcissa let out a sigh in relief.

"Sure." she said and smiled. Happy to be where she was, with her parents.

**Short chapter. She met her parents finally :) please review!**

** ~Elena**


	7. Chapter 7

**Originally written on paper in my notebook. I really need to stop writing on paper!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the characters. I just own Avana. **

"So Avana, what do you do in your... time?" asked Rodolphus breaking the awkward silence.

"Draw... read. And I am starting to write." she said as her mother combed her fingers though Avana's long curly hair.

Bellatrix looked down at the girl. Her hair was black, like hers, curly, like hers. Eyes brown like hers, again! She looked like a mini Bellatrix. She didn't even think there was one thing about her like her dad.

"What's your favorite subject?" asked Bella, Avana thought for a few minutes.

"Probably orchestra or Transfiguration." she said quietly. She was acting shy around her parents out of all people!

"Why not Defense against the dark arts or Potions?" asked Rod. His daughter hated his and his wife's favorite subjects when they were at school!

"Because Professor Snape scares me in class and just plain hates me. And because we learn nothing in DATDA" she said adding a 'T'.

"There is no 'T' sweetie." said Bellatrix. Avana shrugged and looked at her purple nails with green vines painted onto them.

"There is, it is Defense against THE dark arts. Hence DATDA, the acronym has a 'T'." she stated sounding like a textbook. Rod laughed while Bellatrix rolled her eyes remembering why she hated Ravenclaws, but also at her daughters statement.

"Well I guess you will be scared tonight." Joked Lucius, Avana looked at him curiously while Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked at each other sad that they couldn't stay with their daughter.

"Why?" she asked in her usual 'is there a bomb going to explode?' voice.

"Because Severus is coming." he said, she giggled. Bellatrix pulled her daughter into her.

"Any friends?" she asked and Avana shrugged.

"Two, one in fifth year and one in fourth year." she said, Rod and Lucius shared a look, not very happy.

"Any in your year?" asked Rod. She shook her head.

"No sir." she said and he laughed at being called sir. She giggled too and looked at her purple (One of the only colours she liked) snake skin watch, she sighed unhappily.

"What time is it?" asked Narcissa, Avana burrowed closer to her mother and a frown went on her porcelain face.

"Five to." she said, Narcissa looked sad, but big girls don't cry, especially Malfoy's. Do. Not. Cry.

"Oh." she said, Bellatrix held her tighter. Avana held in tears.

"Oh Avana."

**~I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK~**

"Hello godfather." Avana heard Draco say. She sighed, her hair had been pulled up into a curly bun and she was wearing a blue dress. She hated this. She wanted to be wearing her jeans and pretty shirt. But no, must be formal.

Dinner with death eaters, she called it. All of the, and their families (minus Voldemort thankfully) got together for dinner. And Avana being the youngest either had to be target practice for Draco and friends or had to sit through the adults talking.

So she hid in the attic till it was dinner. Well, that was her plan. Most of the death eaters scared her bur somehow knew all her hiding spots! Probably because she had been hiding from them since the beginning of time, well since she had been old enough to walk.

"Avana? We're going to play a game. Want to play?" Draco used his oldest lines. Avana wouldn't fall for it though. She stayed in her spot quietly. Drawing a picture from dreams she had.

The attic was her newest spot. Finding it a few hours before she had to make the elves swear they would not tell anyone and put the blankets and pillows up there.

So there she sat drawing, well colouring the picture she had drew. She had her back to the door, facing the little circle window. It was snowing at dusk, the time she loved. Going from the restless day to the restful night.

"Avana!" she heard Narcissa yell from downstairs. She ran to her bedroom and yelled from there;

"Yes Aunt Cissy?" her voice echoed through the large house. She smiled but hid it as Narcissa's voice came closer.

"Avana Kadavra Lestange where have you been!: she exclaimed in annoyed at the little girl. Avana thought for a second. She had to been a sneaky Slytherin though she was Ravenclaw.

"Drawing." she said, Narcissa gave the girl a look as Alecto Carrow came into view. She decided against running from the female Carrow twin. All of the sudden she felt hands on her shoulders...

In result she screamed and she heard Draco laughed. She looked at Narcissa and she nodded. Avana turned around and punched Draco in the stomach, in result to that he stumbled back a bit staring at his small cousin in shock. She smirked back at him smugly.

"So much Like Bellatrix." she heard Alecto whisper to her Aunt. Narcissa nodded in agreement with the red head.

"Holy shit!" yelled Draco, Avana smiled innocently. "Where did you learn that?" he asked her as his friends walked up wondering why Draco was screaming.

"Well" she drawled "A class you never thought of started this year about hand on defense just in case you don't have your wand." she said smiling.

"Draco scolded at the little monster but smirked at the idea forming in his head.

"Avana want to come hand out with us?" he asked. Narcissa and Alecto turned and started to walk away expecting her to say yes, but she suppressed them.

"No thank-you, I'm going to keep drawing." she said to everyone, literally EVERYONE's surprise. Draco and his friends stared at her in shock while Narcissa brushed the hair off her forehead and felt it.

"No fever." she muttered looking at her niece like she was crazy. Avana giggled and it sounded like chimes as she went back into her room waiting for everyone to leave she ran back to the attic. Just as she finished colouring she heard a voice.

"New hiding spot Avana?"

**Who is it? No seriously, I don't know who it should be! Either, **

**A) Lucius**

**B) Snape**

**C)Alecto**

**Now, please review, you know. That thing you press at the bottom. And please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**~Elena**


	8. Chapter 8

Avana whipped her head around and saw Severus Snape.

"Hello Professor." she said, he looked at her. She looked down, her hair falling out of the bun. Her dress was wrinkled a little from sitting on boxes. Her hands had colour smudges on them from colouring. Of course it was a dark picture though.

"What are you doing in the attic?" he asked walked over to her, his cape billowing after him in a fake dramatic way. She hid the eye roll that was coming on. He was he always so Dramatic?

"Drawing. Though, I guess I need a new hiding spot." she pondered. He smirked at his young Ravenclaw student. He wished this girl was in Slytherin but Ravenclaw was the next best. Maybe even Hufflepuff after that. He hated Gryfindor! Though, the teacher Professor McGonagall was okay...

"What are you drawing?" he asked and looked over her shoulder. He saw a triangle cement building. Small windows, and dementors. It was a very dark picture. Almost life like. He looked at the girl.

"I don't know, I saw it in my dreams and I drew it." she said, he struggled not to gasp. This was bad if the young girl was having dreams of this horrid place

"Avana, your Uncle sent me up to get you. It is dinner." he said walking out. She stood and walked in his wake. Wishing she was invisible. She smoothed out the skirt of her dress and held her small head up high as they walked into the drawing room where the dinner was. The death eater dinner.

Or as Avana now wanted to call it, 'The death dinner'

"Where is her new hiding spot Snape?" asked Lucius who looked at his niece, worry in his mind that she would go into the attic or basement and get hurt. He may be cold on the outside but on the inside he cared. He always would.

"Int he attic." he said, Narcissa looked at her Niece who had slid in the chair beside her and Alecto. Narcissa muttered a spell and Avana's hair fixed and dress straightened.

As they ate (Spaghetti), Narcissa noticed a look on Avana's face like she was trying to figure something out. Avana remembered Severus had muttered under his breath about _Azkaban_ when they were walking down.

"Aunt Cissy?" she asked. Narcissa looked at the little girl while the death eaters talked.

"Yes Avana?" she said. Alecto was listening now too, Narcissa knew but she didn't know if Avana knew but wouldn't risk the girl going into a fit of tears.

"What is Azkaban?"

** Okay, I don't know why But I wanted a short chapter because I am evil. (the majority of tests did say I was Slytherin.) If you have any ideas for the next chapter of future chapters please tell me because I would love to know. **

** I am not doing a disclaimer this chapter because obviously you know who owns Harry Potter. Please review for an invisible cookie! Or just because you are awesome and want to review to make my heart swell with joy that you like it! And please don't be mean!**

**Your lovable friend;**

**Elena**

**PS: OMG i'm sorry! I was suppose to update two days ago but i went to my friends birthday, then i could have updated yesterday but i was to lazy... I'm horrible D: Anyways i hope you like this chapter!  
>~Elena <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"What did you asked?" asked Lucius as everyone became quiet. Avana looked down at her pale hands. She was scared to ask again so she kept quiet wishing she could disappear. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Azkaban, a place where stupid people go. Like your parents." he smirked and Narcissa shot him daggers as Avana's eyes widened.

"No!" exclaimed Narcissa and Avana looked up at her. "Azkaban is the place where the minister has put people who helped the dark lord. Your mother and father are people who are very faithful to him. They are there for him but will be let out. Very soon." explained Narcissa as Avana nodded and the evening went on as planed...

Line break 

"Avana!" exclaimed Luna as Avana walked into the Raven claw area of the train. Avana rushed up to the older girl and hugged her.

"Luna!" she said happily as they sat down together. "How was your Christmas?"

"It was great..." Luna chattered about what happened as Avana looked out the window. Her Black hair was pulled in a pony tail at the back of her head. Her new bangs kept getting in her eyes but she didn't care. She was going back home. Well, back to school. But it was more of a home than her real home.

"Avana." she heard a voice say and she looked up. She saw that she and Luna were no longer sitting alone. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom were sitting with them. But none of them had called her name. It was Draco.

"Yes?" she asked sitting up. Draco glared at her.

"tut tut tut." he tisked the young girl. "Sitting with Lonny, Longbottom, half-blood Potter, a blood-traitor and a mudblood! What will mother and father think?" he asked.

"They wont." said Avana as she stood up on the seat so she would be around the same height as Draco.

"Think you are so tough Avada?" he teased. Avana glared so hard he stumbled out of the room and the door shut. Ron clapped for the girl. She smiled at him and sat back down pulling her legs under her.

"How can you stand up to him?" asked Neville as he stared at the young girl in shock. Avana shrugged and looked back out the window wanting to be with Filip at the school. Not in the train.

That is when it dawned on Avana, maybe Professor Snape was right, maybe Azkaban was where bad people went.

"Harry?" Avana asked, he looked at the little girl who was one of the best in the DA.

"Yes Avana?" he said confused at that she was talking to him. She never spoke to him. She was quiet most of the time but if you broke through her protective barriers you would see that she is just a bundle of energy.

"What is Azkaban. Truth, no lies." she said it not like a question. But like a demand.

"A place where bad Wizards go." he said, she nodded and continued looking out the window. Her parents were in Azkaban. Were they bad people?

"We're here." said Ron as he ran off the train, Hermione rolled her eyes and we all got off. As we walked to the carriages I saw him. My best guy friend. Filip.

**Short chapter again since I can not write a long chapter to save my life. So please review because I love reviews. **

** ~Elena**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry I have not updated at all since January. I have an idea about what I want in the next chapter but I can't put it in words, it too hard. That has been happening to me a lot lately. I can make it up in my mind like a movie but I cannot put it in words. So, I was wondering if my viewers and reviewers could send in some ideas if you would like? And I will say that they are yours!**

** Please help, and review. I am so sorry! I was going to put up a chapter before I went to Mexico (This Saturday!) but I can't.**

** Anyways, sorry and review!**

**~Elena**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so i have finially got this chapter! With teh help of T.E.D.S! So some of this chapter she wrote for me to go off of so i could actually write (I have like two templates on my computer that are of me trying to rite this chapter, at the end of the story should i post them if i can find them?) SO that pat of the story is hers, as Filip is also hers. And me trying to write the room of requirement (I thought it was the room of ressurection) and I am writing this authors note after i wrote the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN A TUTLE NECKLACE! Just saying ;) i also own Avana, T.E.D.S owns Filip**

**Avana POV**

I sat with Filip in the room of requirement.. It was in the way of a living room at a house, lots of couches and pillows. Luna sat with us.

"Filip… you have told me lots about your mother… but I was wondering…" I kept trailing off, not knowing how to ask the question, Filip looked at me, urging me to continue. "What about your father?" I blurted out. Luna looked up from her book, I was in deep shit… will Filip kill me now? Oh god, I hope not…

But instead of pulling out his wand, he put down his DADA book and looked at me in the eyes. I swore he was staring into my soul and taking it. But he isn't a dementor so I cannot be sure if he can see my soul or not. I am hoping for that he cannot see into my soul. IF he could that would just be creapy…

We sat in complete silence for a while. A house elf appeared, bringing us some snacks; Filip thanked him, so I thought he was the one who asked the elf for something. It was a little awkward.

"Avana" Filip said quietly. "You saw Lucius Malfoy lately?" I was a little confused at why he would ask me that. I didn't know why it mattered. But then again, he knew that Lucius was my Uncle. Didn't he?

"Yes I did. He is my Uncle so I saw him over break. Why?" I asked, I guess he could tell the confusion in my voice. He smiled at me sympathetically.

"Okay Ava, remember how I don't have a father? I was born without one?" he said, I guess trying to explain something. Though, I still didn't understand. I think Luna was starting to get it. Stupid me being eight.

"Like how if you are born without a father, the child is called a bastard?" asked Luna, Filip glared at her.

"Yes Luna, that is what we are called. Thank-you for pointing that out." He said Sarcastically, Luna nodded and looked at me, I guess she was hoping I would figure it out.

"I don't understand." I sighed and leaned against the back of my soft couch. I was tired, it was obvious, but I wanted to know. Then I would (Maybe) go back to my common room.

"Okay, must I say this straight out?" he asked, I nodded. He looked annoyed, like he didn't want to but he would for me. I guess I had that affect, people always did what I wanted. No matter how much they didn't want to! "My father is Lucius Malfoy," he spat the name out, but I didn't notice, I was to busy thinking, my Uncle had another son. I had another cousin. I had another cousin….

"HOLY MOTHER OF MERLON!" I yelled. "YOU'RE MY COUSIN!" I jumped up, he laughed a little, more like a chuckle… wait… wasn't a chuckle a laugh…?

"Step-cousin." He corrected.

"STILL!" I hugged him and he hugged back. But then I stopped. I needed more information, why did Lucius not stay with Filips mother? Did he still love Filips mother? Did he know about Filip? "Wait, more information please." I asked as we sat back down.

"Well, he left my mother for your aunt." He said. "Please, Avana, I don't want to talk about it." He said and we walked out of the room. Going back to our dorms for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU! Be happy, this chapter has 2,012 words, and over half of it deleted three times. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. And my Beta is my cousin Alyssa. Just in case you were wondering. This is the first chapter she is doing for me for this story.**

**I do not own Harry potter. I do not own Filip. I OWN AVANA!**

It's a few days till spring break, and my mom is out of Azkaban.

_*flash back*_

"Avana!" Harry exclaimed as I walked into the great hall. Everyone was staring at me and whispering. I looked around before running over to where the group stood (Filip and I had recently been adopted into the Gryffindor group with Luna) Neville glared at me, which was odd. Even though of who my parents were, he never was mean to me. Now he glared...

"What is it? Why is everyone staring? What is going on? Guys!" I said as they stared at me, I shrunk away a little at the intensity of it all. Neville slammed the paper down in front of me. Then walked away angrily, I wondered what I had done to anger him. But my thinking was cut short when I saw the news paper. Headlines: _BREAK OUT FROM AZKABAN PRISION__._

I swore I was about to faint when I read the list. People Aunt Cissy and uncle Lucius always talked about. And they were on here, and the two that I would have never guessed. My parents!

That was why Neville was so mad! I ran out of the room, tears brimming my eyes. I was so confused. Nobody came after me like they would have. I knew they thought I didn't tell them. They thought I was traitor and ignored the fact that I wasn't told of this. In truth, I had no idea. Of course I had met he-who-must-not-be-named before and I want to forget it all. And I had till now. I was heartbroken. I love my parents, but this was crazy. Everyone hated me now, I knew they would.

I ran till I found Neville and I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and glared at me. "What do you want?" he snapped. I was taken aback, Neville wasn't like this. But I guess I had better get used to it.

"I want to know why you are being so mean." I said, my child-like innocent voice was present. I wish I could get rid of it. But I knew I couldn't.

"You are _her _daughter!" he snapped at me and I felt tears sting my eyes. I had never been talked to like that before. "You knew, you are just like her. She made my parents insane!" he yelled at me, he was angry, but as I looked into his eyes I saw sadness, and fear. He ran off, I had never been yelled at, and it was... scary.

I felt tears run down my cheeks and a cold chill run down my spine and through my veins. I felt as though I had just been stabbed. It hurt; I thought he was my friend. All of the sudden a voice spoke behind me, "You didn't know." It said in a gentle soothing voice. I didn't turn around to see who it was, I didn't want to know, and I wanted to be alone. "You are eight. Nobody would tell you, it isn't your fault Avana." The voice said again, I bowed my head, I knew I would have been told if I didn't go to Hogwarts. Before Hogwarts I would have been excited to see my parents. But now, I'm just scared.

I heard footsteps and saw a pair of feet under my vision. All of the sudden there was a person in front of me, in school robes. I recognized the person as Filip, that sneaky boy. I felt a finger being put under my chin as he lifted up my head to look at him. I stared and he stared back, he gently wiped the tears away till no more fell.

"Avana, nobody says that you knew besides him." Filip said softly as he stared into my brown eyes, his grey eyes looked as though they were searching through my soul, trying to find my thoughts maybe, my feelings. "Are you alright?" he asked and I nodded, not daring to speak.

I realized then that Filip is what Draco is not. He is a brother, a friend, someone that I can look for comfort in, someone that will be there for me anytime anywhere. He was my brother.

_*End of flash back*_

I sat at the table and looked at my math things. Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius decided that I needed to learn math, so that is (sadly) what I am doing. In between that and actual school work I have had hardly any time to do anything. So, I stopped eating, for the most part. And I did homework, went to class or slept. But today, I didn't want to do homework. I wanted to do something else, so I brought out my new paint set.

_*flash back*_

It was February 4th, the day that I turn nine, so it was my birthday. I was sitting in the great hall at Lunch time, since it was a weekend we had no classes. I was not eating though, but sitting doing homework. Luna sat down beside me, and as I was doing my math I spoke, "It's bad enough there's numbers in math, now they got to use letters!" I exclaimed. She laughed as though it was a joke. But I was being serious...

"Well, it is Algebra Avana, of course there will be letters." She said and took the pencil out of my hand and started to try to explain. Staring at the sheet as she explained I noted that we were trying to find 'x'. Then I got an idea, and I couldn't hold it in. I took the Pencil from her and wrote under the math;

"_Dear Algebra, I don't want to find your 'x'. She's never coming back" _Luna and I burst into laughter but all of the sudden I couldn't see, then I realized that someone had put a blindfold over my eyes. I lifted my hand to feel silk. "What? Who is that? Luna?" I questioned, but never got a reply. But all of the sudden I was picked up out of my chair. And lifted into the arms of someone strong.

The only person that would ever pick me up was... "Filip!" I exclaimed as the person walked, holding me. I heard his chuckle but we kept walking, well _he _kept walking in silence. I was annoyed but amused; I wondered what they wanted me for! "Where are you taking me?" I asked, no one answered. I was getting annoyed. "Please tell me!" I exclaimed. Again, no answer.

A few minutes later I was set on my feet and turned around. Out of nowhere a hand came and untied the blind fold. "SURPRISE!" everyone in the room yelled, and I looked around. It was a mini surprise party! "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AVANA!" they yelled.

"Thank-you!" I exclaimed, all of the sudden I heard a quiet voice behind me;

"Happy birthday Ava." It said, I turned around to see Filip. I smiled at him and hugged him, and he hugged back, lifting me off my feet to everyone's amusement. We walked down the steps into the room.

(-(-(-.-)-)-)

"Open your presents!" said Ron, I nodded. We had just eaten vanilla cake, with chocolate and orange icing. "Please?" he added. I giggled and sat on a pillow, waiting for the presents that Ron oh-so wanted me to open. "From me!" he said and pt one down in front of me. I opened it and found a card set. They looked like muggle cards. I opened the package to see princess playing cards!

"These are awesome! Thank-you Ron!" I said and he hugged me lightly, all of the sudden a large package was placed in front of me.

"From me." said Harry. I smiled and opened the well wrapped present to find a box. I looked up at him before opening the box and finding the nimbus 2001. Everyone stared at him as did I. "Thought I could teach you how to ride." He said, I giggled and smiled.

"Thank-you Harry!" I said and hugged him, after a few minutes of people looking at my new broom Hermione put a present in front of me. I opened it to find a book named "Septimus Heap" and some pencils for drawing. "Thank-you Mione!" I exclaimed.

"You're welcome Avana." She said and smiled. A little while later I had one present left, it was from Filip. I looked up at him and he smiled at me encouragingly. I started to open it; the first layer was a paint set, water colours, canvas', and pot paints. I smiled and continued down further. Next was a box of beads for making necklaces, some of which were charmed to say things. Then came some books: some painting books and a poetry book. At the bottom was a necklace, earring, bracelet, and anklet set.

"They are real ruby's." he said, then I pulled out the very last thing. It was another muggle book, but this one was about a war, called 'Anne Frank'.

"Thank-you!" I said with a smile.

_*End flash back*_

I started to paint a picture. A black swirl in the middle, it was perfect, not a line out of place. The background I painted yellow, then I painted another swirl. When I was finished it looked really awesome! But I knew nobody else would get it, so I hid it in my math book.

"You need to eat." said Draco as he sat down across from me at the table. I looked at him but said nothing. The world span around me as I did, making me feel nauseas. So the idea of food... not that appealing.

"I'm not hungry." I stated and started to put my books in my bag. Draco put his hand on my wrist to stop me. Looking up at him I gave him an odd look.

"Mother said we are going back tonight, go pack Avana." Draco said as he walked away. I smiled and went to my dorm and started to pack everything. When it was all together, I went and found Filip sitting in the Great Hall.

"Filip, I'm leaving early. I will see you in two weeks?" I said, he nodded and hugged me. I hugged him back confused at why he was being so quiet.

"Bye Avana. Be careful." He said, I nodded and walked off, grabbing my trunk and bag. I walked to Dumbledore's office where I was leaving from. Draco came and we flooed together. When we got into the sitting room we saw Aunt Cissy sitting on a couch.

"Draco!" he said and hugged him. "How was my little dragon?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Mother, I am not a child." he said. She let go of him and looked over at me. She gasped and her hand went to her mouth in shock. Well, I was really skinny now.

"Avana! What happened?" she asked. I think she was scared to know the answer since she looked as though she was bracing herself for it.

"Well, I've had so much work I haven't been eating." I shrugged; Aunt Cissy hugged me lightly like I was some breakable object that would shatter if it was squeezed to tightly. All of the sudden we heard footsteps coming towards this room.

"Draco!" said Lucius as he walked in, "Avana, why do you look like you just got out of Azkaban?" he asked. I sighed in annoyance but before I could speak my parents walked in and stopped. I wasn't the healthy little girl that came to see them in Azkaban, I was their unhealthy daughter now. I sighed waiting for the lecture. But instead my mom came over and lightly hugged me. I smiled.

"I heard what you said you your Aunt." She explained. I nodded and leaned into her, I felt like sleeping again. The world was going black. "Avana?" heard her voice say, but it sounded far away even though I was hugging her. Then, everything went black...

**Thanks for reading! Oh yeah, two of the quotes in the second flash back, the one about math having numbers and about the algebra x thing. Those are my friend Teressa's. I made her write them down for me in the middle of math class when we were doing questions studying for the final exam next week. I'm only studying French...**

**Anyways, if you have any questions, please review and I will answer them next chapter? Now, since I am about to pass out, I am going to go to bed. Have a good night night/morning! Review!**

**~Elena**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Harry potter nor its characters nor Filip... or the song used.**

When I woke up it was dark, and I felt softness under me and faintly saw my bed. I felt arms around me and soft snoring in my ear. I turned my head to see my mom laying beside me asleep. _How long had I been out for? _I wondered as I gently got out of her arms without disturbing her. I looked up at the clock then squinted because of the darkness. It was late, around midnight. My head hurt. What happened?

I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the parlour to get my stuff when I heard a voice. "What are you doing?" the voice asked. I turned around to see my dad. I walked over and hugged him, he gently hugged me and picked me up as though I was as light as a feather.

"I went to get my stuff from the parlour. How long was I out for?" I asked quietly as it was late. He kept walking up the stairs.

"A day, but it is late. So go back to sleep." he said and laid me back on the bed. I looked at him as he walked out. All of the sudden a soft voice spoke behind me.

"You're awake." I looked to see my mom. I didn't respond but I curled into her and looked up at her. She brushed some hair out of my face, then said, "You kept tossing and turning. Muttering something about homework. You have no need to do it right now my darling. My sweet daughter, you must sleep." she said and drew little patterns on my face with her finger lightly. I felt sleepier.

"Don't leave." I managed to say before I fell into dream land.

(-(-(-_-)-)-)

_I saw a dragon, a white dragon with grey eyes stare at me. I gulped as it started to walk towards me. I walked backwards as it walked forwards. For one of its steps I walked five steps, till I hit an invisible wall. I whimpered in fear but it kept coming. I lunged the other way onto the floor but it started to attack._

_All of the sudden it was gone. I was sitting in a common room at Hogwarts! Except it wasn't my common room. It was Slytherin's! I was sitting on a couch when all of the sudden, a black cat jumped and sat beside me. I looked down at it and started to stroke its fur, but instead of liking it like most cats would, this cat scratched me!_

_I screamed and pushed it away, then a grey snake slithered in and ate the cat whole! I whimpered and started to run, but the snake bit me._

"Avana"

_I was crying in pain and fell, but the snake kept attacking._

"Avana!"

_I was bleeding out, I was starting to go numb and I couldn't feel anything. Everything started to go black..._

"Avana! Please wake up!" yelled a voice and my eyes shot open and I bolted upright, making everything spin. I let out a sob and my vision started to blur from tears, but I saw Aunt Cissy.

"Oh my. Avana, love, are you alright?" she asked, I shook my head and started to frantically look at my legs and arms, to make sure that I didn't have any bites or scratch marks.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I heard my mom say. I kept looking around, making sure that nothing happened.

"There was a snake" I let out a shaky breath then continued. "And a cat, and a-a dragon!" I started to sob violently, remembering the dream. Mom hugged me and started to sing quietly.

"Hush-a-bye, don't you cry go to sleep my baby" my mom sang.

"When you wake, you shall see coach and six-a-little horses," sang Aunt Cissy. I started to calm. I had never heard this song before.

"Blacks and bays," sang mommy.

"Dapples and grays," Aunt Cissy sang.

"All the pretty little horses" they sang together. "Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby, when you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little horses," they sang. I smiled as I calmed down and leaned back against mom.

"Blacks and bays," mom sang. Her voice was perfect. I don't understand why Severus says she has a bad voice.

"Dapples and grays" sang Aunt Cissy. She was different… Aunt Cissy's voice was... beautiful. She needed to sing more often.

"All the pretty little horses" they sang together. I smiled, and felt mom put her chin atop my head, and her arms held me in place in her lap.

"Blacks and bays," Aunt Cissy sang this time, her voice soothing. I didn't feel the need to cry anymore.

"Dapples and grays" mom sang, I felt her singing. It was nice...

"All the pretty little horses" mom and Aunt Cissy ended together, in perfect harmony.

"Thank-you" I whispered. Aunt Cissy smiled and me and stood up. Mom let me go, stood up but then picked me up as though I was a child. "What are you doing? Where are we going?" I questioned. Aunt Cissy led the way out of my room.

"We are going to have breakfast love." said Auntie as we- well they walked down the stairs to the dining room.

"Hello Ladies." said Draco. I looked at him and stuck out my tongue, "And baby."

"I am not a baby, I am nine." I stated. He laughed.

"And you are being carried?" he asked as mom set me down.

"She fainted two days ago dumbo." said mom as she sat beside me. Draco rolled his eyes and started to eat. I started to nibble on the food, not really hungry, more nauseous. "Now, Narcissa, Lucius, mind to tell me _why _my daughter fainted?" mom asked after breakfast when they were sitting there talking. I now sat on her lap with her force feeding me.

"I do not know Bella." said Auntie as she looked at mom. Mom looked at Uncle and he shrugged.

"Avana, why'd-" started mom but was cut off by Draco.

"Because she has a shit load of homework and so she only sleeps, goes to class and does that. She doesn't eat." said Draco, I glared at him and he shrugged. I sighed and waited for questions but none came. I was shocked.

"We shouldn't have put her in this early." said Uncle. I shrugged and refused to open my mouth as my mom tried to put some toast in it.

"I like Hogwarts." I said and smiled.

**The song in this is 'All the pretty little horses', it is the lullaby. I love it! And I was about to put for the disclaimer I don't own Sweeny Todd! Yikes! Well I should go to bed :P but I'm not going to! Review!**

**~Elena**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kay guys, my cousin**___**(Alyssa :D)**_** (AKA Beta) is at the Lake ALL summer. **_**(Alyssa: I have terrible internet access... it just goes on and off. I'm also very busy at work and always really tired when I get home...so that also effects how fast I can get this story back!)**_** So I made an Avana Kadava facebook page (I was really bored) so I will post the link at the end. DO you care if I use music from 2012 and stuff? Cause I really have some good songs that I was to put in but I have no clue if you guys would like it since it wouldn't fit with the year. Please tell me what you think, because I would really like your insight. **

_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish to go back to a place much simpler than this~ Airplanes, B.o.B_

Draco and I had a thing for sitting in the library late at night; I think it started when I was younger. We used to come in here and he would read to me, and then we started bringing marshmallows and roasting them in the fireplace. That's how it started; so now we sit here eating them and watching the thunderstorm as it passes over us.

"Draco, why do you hate Filip?" I asked. I didn't mean to since I knew he would get mad, but surprisingly he didn't.

"Avana, he doesn't seem like the kind of person I, or you, should be hanging around. He doesn't believe the same as us. And he could corrupt you." Draco explained, he looked up at the sky as it lit up in a purplish colour. "I don't want you to be with him anymore." Draco said, not looking away from the sky. I stared at him surprised.

"I can hang around who I want!" I said louder than I should. Draco's head whipped around to look at me.

"You will listen to me Avana." he said.

"No I won't! You cannot tell me what to do Draco Malfoy!" I yelled at him and ran out of the room. For the first time since my parents have been here, I ran into my bedroom. I shut the door-not caring that it made a loud sound-and locked the door. I also sound proofed it then screamed. I screamed as loud as I could for the hell of it. Who was he to say who I could be friends with? He couldn't control my life. Nobody could.

"Avana!" I heard him yell, pounding on my bedroom door. I just knew he would try to get in. I shoved my dresser in front of the door so even if he unlocked it he would not be able to enter. I was sick of it, the fact that pure-bloods thought they could choose everything for their children, and Draco was turning into that. Thinking that he could choose _my _friends in _my _life. At that moment, I swore to myself I would never be like that. I would never turn into that person that chose things for their family, their friends. I wouldn't turn into Draco, or anyone else.

"Draco! Why are you screaming?" I heard Aunt Cissy say as footsteps approached the door, I guessed about four pairs. Nobody was allowed in. Draco was trying to choose everything for me, and that was NOT acceptable.

"Avana locked me out of her room! Just because I said she shouldn't be around her stupid year 7 friend, Filip!" Draco exclaimed, putting all the blame on me.

"Well, we will have to listen. But why do you not want her hanging around this "Filip" person?" asked Aunt Cissy. Before I could hear Draco respond, my father spoke.

"I don't want my daughter being friends with ANY boy!" he growled angrily. I glared at the door. They would never understand, Filip was more family than any of them were at the moment. "AVANA GET OUT HERE NOW!" he yelled so loud that it sounded like a bear. I refused. I would not go. If I spoke I knew they wouldn't hear me, but just in case I wasn't going to anyways.

"Avana, please come out." I heard Aunt Cissy say. They were all against me; at least my mom was on my side. I knew she was, why wouldn't she be? I was her little girl, her little angel. Nobody could hurt me with her around. Nobody. I knew no one would, she would kill them before they even tried.

"What is this mans last name?" I heard uncle say. I prayed that Draco wouldn't say it, if he did Uncle Lucius would kill me himself. But my prayers weren't met as I heard Draco say the name.

"Filip Antkowiak."

(^.^)

Uncle Lucius had went into a rage at the name, saying words that I had never heard and never wanted to. When everyone went to bed I started putting things in my trunk. Everything I loved. I had to shrink stuff to make it all fit. Finally after everything was packed, I snuck out of my room and listened as the adults talked in the office.

"She cannot be around him. He is an Antkowiak." said Lucius. Aunt Narcissa looked at him, confused, before walking over to him and placing a hand on his arm. "Cissa let me go." He said in a demanding voice, but Aunt Narcissa was determined to know about these 'Antkowiak' people.

"Who are they Lucius?" Auntie said in a soothing voice that she always used for me. I had always thought of it as 'my tone', but not anymore. Now it made me feel queasy, I don't know if it was the fact that she had used the special voice she used with me, or it was the fact that I didn't trust them anymore.

"Narcissa, not now." He growled and glared at her. I knew Aunt Narcissa and she wouldn't back down until she got what she wanted. She is going to get hurt. I don't want her to ... I shouldn't care anymore, but I do. I don't know why.

"Lucius, what the fuck is going on!" yelled mom. I still stared into the room from my hiding spot, not moving. All of the sudden, it wasn't something that you knew would happen. Uncle Lucius slapped Aunt Narcissa. She stumbled backwards and onto the ground, her facial expression was of pure shock. Even I was shocked. Uncle loved her, I knew he did. If anyone tried to do anything to her he would most likely kill them before they even had the chance!

"Filip is my son!" he yelled, I had already known this but nobody else did. Filip was my cousin best friend and brother. It was confusing, but I guess made sense in a way. Aunt Cissy looked shocked and hurt. It was odd, she didn't look angry. If I was her I would leave him.

"YOU CHEATED ON MY BABY SISTER!" Mom screamed so loudly I bet the people in America heard! I gulped.

"I did not cheat; it was before we got married." He said matter of fact, not realizing Auntie was almost in tears and her face was bruising. "She is not to be around him. We shall switch Avana's schooling and get her pure-blood friends. She cannot go around with blood-traitors." He stated. I hated him choosing things for me. "We will turn her into a proper pure-blood lady and Slytherin. She will work for the Dark Lord and like it." Uncle said, and I felt like I was going to puke.

I didn't want to work for him; he is the source of my nightmares. Why would I work for him? Also, I don't like Slytherins (well besides Filip). Filip is awesome, better than any of Draco's friends! So I ran off. I guessed they heard my feet hitting the hard wood flooring because I heard my uncle yell.

"Avana!" he growled. I swear he is related to a bear. I kept running as if my life depended on it. Something in my mind told me it did.

"Avana, come here." I heard Auntie's voice say softly as she looked at me. I stopped and turned around to look at the four adults. I never disobeyed anyone so I guess today was a first. I didn't go; I stood my ground outside my bedroom and clenched my jaw. "Now." she added when I didn't come.

"No." I said, my voice-for once-not as childish. It was hurt; even I could hear it.

"Avana." Uncle hissed, "Come here now. What the hell did we say about spying?" he glared at me and I swore I was going to turn to stone. I stood standing there.

"You never said anything about spying actually. Now, I am not coming. I am not going to follow _him _and under no circumstance am I staying away from Filip." I stated and glared back at him. I guessed I inherited my moms glare because he flinched away.

"You are not my daughter." Said my father

"Good, I don't want to be the daughter of death eaters." I said my tone harsh. I don't know what came over me, but something did. My mom looked hurt. I turned on my heel and walked back into my room, slamming the door. I was leaving. I didn't like this way of life. I wanted to be my own person, not some doll that was on strings that every act was chosen for. I grabbed some floo powder that was over my fire place. "Ravenclaw common room Hogwarts!" I yelled and pulled myself and my stuff in.

.

"Avana? Why are you back early?" asked Filip as I came into the great hall the next day. I sat down beside him and Luna, and looked at him,

"Filip, can I come live with you over the summer?"

**DONE DONE DONE DONE! Okay not the story, but this bloody chapter! It has taken me three days because if you have met me you would know I cannot sit still at all! So please review! Please, please please! I would really like one! Okay, I will give you guys the next chapter if I get at least two reviews! **

** www. facebook ?ref =tn_tnm n#!/ Avana Kadavra**

**I've put spaces in that so just remove them. **

**~Elekat**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kay guys, before I actually start writing I'm going to clear some things up. Avana is in year one and she was born in Azkaban because in my world Rodolphus and Bellatrix can see each other sometimes or they share a cell and well... I don't want to explain the rest! And the story is based in year 5 when Umbridge is there. She was raised by Narcissa and Lucius, and her father is Rodolphus. Sorry if I had made some confusion! And just saying, mostly the way I word things or write things or if I leave anything out, that is because I think I put it. I kinda have a different world in my mind so if something doesn't make sense to most people that is why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I own Avana. Filip and his mother and owned by T.E.D.S! And sadly, I do not know Helena Bonham Carter who is the best person in the world.**

_Come on, take my hand, Follow me don't look back ~ Take my Hand, Piuma_

Filip was in a state of shock, I think. Then again, I had just asked to move in with him. I looked up at him hopefully. I would think he'd let me... if he didn't, I'd be homeless... well besides the fact that I could move in with Aunt Andromeda, but I don't think she likes me that much considering I was raised by pure-bloods with their pure-blood ways.

"Hello? Come back down to earth Filip. Do you hear me? Over." I said, sounding weird. Well; Hermione _had _shown me these things called walkie talkies. He snapped out of it and started chuckling at me, and I smiled.

"I'm here Ava," He said. "Why do you want to move in with me? Not that I'm objecting! You can, I'll just have to tell my mother."

"Well, I realized that my family is horrible. My Uncle slapped Auntie because she wanted to help him! They were going to choose my friends. They were going to make it so I couldn't be your friend! And thank you! I don't want to be there anymore." I said. I guess we forgot Luna was there cause all of the sudden I heard a throat being cleared. I looked over and smiled, hugging her. "How could I forget Luna? Luna you love me!" I said and we both started laughing. Soon, Filip joined in and as students started to walk into the Great Hall, they stared at us. We didn't care though; we were the crazies at Hogwarts! Nobody could change that.

"I'll owl my mother Ava, you and Luna go to the library, I'll meet you there." He said. We both nodded and walk to the library. As we walked in, I saw my owl sitting on the table, with a letter in its mouth. We walked over and sat down. I took the letter out of its mouth and read.

_Dear Avana_

_I cannot believe what you said. I thought Narcissa and Lucius raised you better. But I will get you back, no matter what you want. You will follow our ways and the dark lord. You will become his best follower and be loyal to him with no second thoughts._

_You are a disappointment Avana Lestrange. I can hardly even write that sentence._

_Your Mother_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

I was scared, I didn't want her to come for me. But when I looked at the name I was yearning for my moms hugs again. Luna smiled at me sympathetically. I sighed and looked down; I guess I did deserve to be hunted down, I yelled at my Mother, Aunt and Uncle. I don't want to die though!

"I just owled her, we should get a reply by tomorrow." Filip explained as he sat down beside Luna, looking across the table at me. "They can't get into Hogwarts and we can protect you from Malfoy." said Filip seriously. I sighed. I knew they could.

"I know. It is just... I'm scared." I admitted. "I don't know what to do. What about after summer when you are gone? Yes, I have Luna, but nobody else." I saw my fear in Filips eyes. looking down at my hand I saw the perfect blue nail polish on them. I sighed. "I need a plan."

"Avana, you will come back to school. You have the DADA with you, as well as Luna. You will be okay." said Filip. I wanted to believe him, I really did, but I couldn't. Something just told me I couldn't. My gut? Well, everyone did say to follow your gut instinct. I didn't know if it was right though. But I knew what it was telling me, so I knew I had to follow it.

\(^.^\)

A few weeks later we were all practicing in the Room of Requirements. I had my plan set, and I was allowed to go to Filips in the summer. His mom seemed nice. From the way he has described her she sounds kind. All of the sudden, the huge mirror broke. When Harry went over and looked with the boy, (I don't remember his name...) he all of the sudden pulled him back, just as the wall exploded.

**So the last paragraph was me in writers block trying to finish the chapter... sorry! So, question that I would PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE like you to Answer,**

**1)Do you care about if music corresponds with the time, like if I did a song from 2009 say in it? Or is that a "NO WAY I AM LETTING YOU DO THAT!" thing?**

**So yea... please review!**

**~Elekat**


	16. Chapter 16

**PLEASE READ;**

**Warning you now, I don't remember that much from this part of the movie or book. I can't go to the book for a reference because I don't own them. When I read them I got them from the library and my friend, and Alyssa. On that note, Alyssa (The Beta) has decided that she is not working with me anymore. So you will just have to put up with my horrible grammar. I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Filip. I own Avana.**

I stared in disbelief as the wall exploded open with smoke invading my lungs, and dust flying got in my eyes making them water. Filip – who had just recently joined – put a hand on my shoulder and I rubbed my eyes and coughed. I looked around and everyone was scared. I was confused why until I looked ahead and saw Umbridge.

"Get them." She said.

~HP~HP~

We all sat in the great hall writing on paper with the dreadful pens. That 'Cho' girl had sold us out; I swear I don't know what Harry sees in her. I felt stinging in my hand as the pen wrote in my blood. I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out. It wasn't a stinging pain, for me it was an excruciating pain that felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly (I overreact with things like this).

"Miss. Lestrange, it looks like you have finished with this. It has... sunk in. You are dismissed." She said sweetly. I had to stop myself from glaring at her and walked out of the hall. Passerby's stared at me but I ignored them as I went to the library where Luna, Filip and I were going to meet after the punishment. As I walked in I saw Draco, ignoring him I walked to the usual table and sat down pulling some homework out of my bag and setting it on the table.

I heard someone sit across from me and through my eyelashes I saw it was Draco. I decided to pretend he wasn't there and started on my transfiguration homework. But of course he didn't leave and just sat there quietly. Finally he spoke. "Your father is mad." I didn't speak but continued to write. My printing was neat. "Your mother wants you back." He said. I guess he wanted me to speak. I wasn't going to brake. "She won't stop at anything."

"What do you want Malfoy?" I said as calmly as I could. I really just wanted him to bugger off. But of course, he smirked. I glared at him and looked back down at my homework to finish it, and then I realized I was done.

"_We_ want you back. I am your family Avana, not those blood traitors and mudbloods!" he yelled. I didn't flinch. I wasn't going to get kicked out. So I ignored him and went onto charms homework. I looked up without him noticing and his face was getting red from anger that I wasn't listening to him. "Avana –" he started to yell but all of the sudden Dumbledore came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy, there have been several complaints that you have been pestering Miss. Lestrange. I am going to have to ask you to leave." He said. I smiled slightly as Draco huffed and left, I looked up at Dumbledore and he winked at me with his eyes twinkling. All of the sudden I realized something; he disappeared now he is back? Before I could say anything he was gone.

"Hey Ava, I just got out. Luna is still in the hall though." He said and sat down in the seat Draco was just in. I nodded at him and put my stuff away and pulled out the muggle card deck I found in the summer. We started to play 'go fish' when Luna came and sat down.

"What are you two playing?" she asked us. I looked up at her.

"We are playing go fish. It is a muggle game." I explained as we showed her how to play.

**Please read;**

**Sorry it is a short chapter... I keep getting distracted and wanted to post today. So I'm gonna tell you guys something. I may not update for a while. Reasons:  
>1) I am having a sleepover at my Nana's house all weekend with my friend who is going to Silverwood for a week on the 25<strong>**th**** then all of August going to be at her dads house.**

**2) On Tuesday I am going to Christina Lake for till Saturday and we have fail internet there.**

**3) On Sunday and Monday I am going to be with my other friend who is like AWESOME!  
>I shall try and update after that! So I'll do lots and lots of writing for you guys. And that is another thing I wanna talk about.<strong>

**I am going to write the rest of the chapters when I am away I think, and the rest for my other stories to or at least I will try to. So then I can update every week and work on other stories. Because I have other idea that I would like to do. **

**Anyways, Reviews are Love!  
>~Elekat<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Two days later, Filip and I were walking down the hall when we saw Neville, Ginny, and Luna being taken by Draco and his 'Friends'. "Let them go!" Filip exclaimed as he ran over, taking out his wand and his hip flask.

All of the sudden someone came from behind us and grabbed us. I looked up and it was Pansy. I glared at her as we were taken up to Umbridges office. When we walked in we were engulfed in pink... and cats. I also saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. They all stood talking but I wasn't really paying attention. I wanted to know how someone could have so much pink!

I noticed that Hermione and Harry left the room and we were left with the evil boys. I sighed and looked out the window. It was getting to be dusk... "I'm hungry." said Ron breaking the silence. "Can I have the candy that is in my pocket?"

Instead of letting him, they laughed (Evilly might I add) and ate the candy, but all of the sudden they started to look green and let us go. We ran out of the room but got a glimpse of what the room was now a mess. Puking pestels.

"Common!" Filip said pulling me along as we ran outside and onto that huge bridge. We caught up with Harry and Hermione who were running to us. "What do we do?"

"I'm going to save Sirius." Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I thought Dumbedores army was about team work, working together. We are all in this together." Neville said. We all nodded in agreement. Harry sighed and then Luna spoke.

"We can take the thestrals." Luna said. Before I could ask what she meant they all started running towards the forest so I followed still confused. As we got into it I noticed that nothing was there. I was getting annoyed with the fact that Harry and Luna could see these... things but we couldn't!

All of the sudden Harry lifted me up onto something invisible then tied my hands onto it. I stared at him in horror, what the hell was he doing!? "Trust me." Was all he said to me before doing this for the others. I did trust him... I think.

"Ava, just trust him." Said Filip as his hands were tried also and we started to go higher and higher. I refused to look down, so I looked at the clouds. They were so pretty from above them, better than below them! The sky was going darker; I was guessing it was twilight. A few stars were appearing and the sky was turning a purplish colour. It was pretty. We landed in an ally by a phone booth and we all fit into it... sort of, I had to be held by Filip.

When we finally got out of it and had our pins on we ran through the ministry and into the room with all the prophecies. As I looked at all of them Harry looked at the one with his name on it. All of the sudden I heard a voice.

"To me, Potter." We all looked to see a death eater appearing. "To me." They waved their wand over their face and the face of Uncle Lucius appeared. Filip pushed me behind him so I wouldn't be noticed and glared at my uncle.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked. Without an answer another person approached.

"The dark lord always knows." I hear my mother say as I saw her in her black robes.

"Always." Uncle said. I couldn't see Harry but I knew he was probably glaring. "Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is." Harry said. I wanted to know too, he was my second cousin after all.

"I want to know where Sirius is." Mom said mockingly. Filip now had his hipflask in one hand and wand in the other.

"You've got him." said Harry. He received no response. "He's here. I know he's here." Harry said again.

"The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo." said mom in a baby voice. She laughed her evil laugh after. Ron turned his head to us.

"Don't do anything." he said then looked back over. "Not yet."

"Do you hear him? Do hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!" my mother said and laughed again. She really _was_ crazy!

"You don't know Potter as I do Bellatrix." said Uncle. "Now give me the prophecy Potter."

"I know Sirius is here." Harry said. "I know you've got him." Harry was starting to sound exasperated but he kept his loud and hard tone.

"It is time you learned the difference between life and dreams Potter." Uncle Lucius said. He was getting angry, this was not good. Not good at all. "Now give me the prophecy or we start using wands."

"Go on then." said Harry. I was starting to get scared.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one needs to get hurt." Uncle said. I think he was getting scared, I knew he probably didn't want to kill anyone. Then again, I don't know what he would do.

"Yea right." Harry said as he looked at the prophecy in his hand. "I give you this prophecy – is it? And you'll just skip off home will you?"

"Accio proph – " started mom but then Harry cut her off.

"Protego" said Harry successfully blocking the spell.

"Oh he knows how to play little bitty baby Potter." Mom teased and smirked evilly. Harry glared at her and didn't move. "Very well then – " she started to lift her arm but Uncle stopped her.

"I TOLD YOU NO!" he yelled. "If you smash it - !" uncle exclaimed as Harry made it look as though he was going to drop it.

"You need more persuasion?" mom asked. Uncle didn't look at her. "Very well – take the smallest one." She said grabbing Ginny. Wow, I thought I was the smallest one. Then again they can't see me. "Let him watch while we torture the little girl." she said.

"I'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us." Harry said. They started to lose their grip on Ginny. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it will he?" They let her go and she came over to us, and standing beside Filip. "So," Harry said getting eye contact with Lucius. "What kind of prophecy are we talking about anyways?" asked Harry.

"You don't need to know." Uncle said.

"NOW!" Harry yelled then they all yelled Reducto. Was I missing something? We started running trying to find a way out. After failed attempts we found a door and all jumped out of it. Hermione yelled a spell and we all stopped a few inches from the ground.

"Do you guys hear that?" Harry said. "It sounds like someone is talking from behind the arch."

"Nobody is talking Harry." Hermione said.

"I hear it to." said Luna. I forgot she was there! Oh boy... as we started to walk ahead we heard a noise.

"Get behind me." Harry said. We ran behind him and all of the sudden we were ambushed from behind. After a few minutes of blackness I could see again. But I saw that I was behind a rock. I didn't know how I got there.

"Give me the prophecy." Uncle said as he walked over to Harry. His cane _clicked _on the ground as he walked. "And nobody gets hurt."

"Stay away from my godson." Sirius said as he appeared and slapped Uncle making him fall back. That is when the fight started. Order members started to appearing and everything was happening at once. Sirius was fighting Uncle and then all of the sudden he was flying back and into the rocks. I moved so he wouldn't see me.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" I heard a scream say. I looked to see my mom killed Sirius. After a few moments that felt like they were in slow motion my mom ran out of the room with Harry following her. Bolting after Harry I heard Filip yell my name. When we got out there Harry was pointing his wand at my mom.

When Voldemort appeared and was distracting Harry my mom ran over to me and pulled me behind one of the floo network things. "Avana, I know you hate me." She said. "But you are still my baby, too young to make these decisions. I will always love you." She said and took hold of my hand and stared into my eyes. "Please, come back." she whispered. Before she could say anything else we were interrupted.

"Stay. Away. From. Avana." Filip said glaring daggers at her. He helped me up, keeping his wand pointed at my mother who was still kneeling on the floor. "Common." He said. Mom slid into the floo stations as Voldemort spoke through Harry's body. But I wasn't paying much attention. Sirius was dead. My mom loved me. What was going on?

**Hey guys! So I really want to dedicate this chapter so my friend Lori! I don't own the Harry Potter books so I can't go back and look for parts, I own the movies but I don't want to go through writing everything down of what they say and do. So for some part of it she texted me all of the lines everyone says and I just had to write down who said it and what Avana does! I also don't own Harry Potter, only Avana and T.E.D.S owns Filip!**

**Now, I got some reviews asking about some stuff in earlier chapters. So I am going to explain stuff now. **

**In chapter 11 I say quote "****I swore he was staring into my soul and taking it. But he isn't a dementor so I cannot be sure if he can see my soul or not." It was a figure of speech. I know they can't see people... I know they don't have eyes. They are like a ghost in a way...**

**Chapter 12 review: Yes I made the mistake of saying that Avana is Filips cousin, but I'm not going to change that now. But, to me it just feels right with them being cousins. Where I live, you start algebra in Grade 7, and Lucius and Narcissa would probably want her being smart so she would learn it. I was just thinking of math and that is the first thing that I thought of. Plus I wanted to the put the thing about the 'x' in. Harry gave her a Nimbus 2001 because he wants her to be able to ride. Maybe she will be on the Hogwarts team later? And he knows she is different than her mother. And he gave her a book about World War II because I think it is interesting and people should know about it. Plus, it was either that or Twilight.**

**Chapter 14 review: She hates Voldemort because she knows he is evil and killed Harry's parents. Avana doesn't realize that her mom is in love with him. And she loves her parents, but she doesn't want them to be death eaters. **

**Chapter 15 review: Avana is not leaving because Lucius slapped Narcissa (Though if my dad slapped my mom, though it would never happen, I'd go live with my brother) she is leaving because of all the pure-blood stuff and the fact that her life will be chosen for her. **

**Okay, I think I got everything. Now, thank-you to the people that reviewed. Please review! **

**~Elekat**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter has had help from my cat who has decided to not leave me alone. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own Avana, T.E.D.S owns Filip and his mother. **

A few weeks after the... ministry incident school was over and we were getting ready to leave. We had to floo to Filips house. I was getting scared. I had never met his mother; she seemed nice so I hope she actually is!

"Ready?" asked Filip as we stood outside the floo station. I took a deep breath before nodding and we walked into the floo and a few minutes later appeared in a beautiful garden. I looked around in awe. It was beautiful! "Come on Ava." He said. We walked into the house.

"We are home mother!" Filip said. I looked around. The house was really nice. A lady walked out of a different room and into the hallway where we could see. She was quite short and thin, with curly chestnut hair and green eyes. She did look as nice as she sounded.

"Hello Filip, is this the girl you were talking about?" she asked. I looked down shyly.

"Yes. Avana, this is my mother Agnieszka Antkowiak. Mother, this is Avana." He introduced us.

"Thank-you for letting me stay here Miss. Antkowaik, and it is a pleasure to meet you." I said. She smiled kindly down at me.

"You're welcome sweetie!" she said. I looked up at Filip and he smiled at me, he showed me up the stairs. We walked into the first room on the left.

"This is my bedroom." He said as we walked in. It was a medium sized room and the walls were painted green and blue. It had a double bed, a book shelf filed with books, a desk, closet and window.

"Nice." I said. He nodded and put down his trunk and turned around. Walking out of the room he beckoned me to follow him. I nodded and walked behind him to the room across from his room and into the room I was guessing was the guest bedroom.

"This is the guest bedroom, or as you will know it your bedroom for the rest of the summer." Filip said. Nodding I put down my trunk. The room had white walls; it looked like a typical guest bedroom. "Avana, remember you are safe here." He said and walked out of the room, I guess to give me some time to adjust. I looked out the window and it was beautiful outside. It was sunny outside, and it made the grass seem greener. I wanted to go outside. But I didn't know if I should of or not.

"Avana." Filip said pulling me out of my trance. I looked over at him and he smiled amusingly at me as I realized that it had been a few hours that I had been standing there, not a few minutes. "It is dinner."

"Okay." I said and followed him out of the room and to the dining room.

**Hey guys, I started this... I don't know maybe on the 26****th****? 27****th****? Of July, It is now August 2 (Day Before my birthday woot woot!) And yea, as you can see I keep either getting writers block. ANYWAYS**

**Please review like the awesomazing people I know you are.**

**~Elekat**

**Note August 6th**

**Hey guys, So i've been having major writers block with this story. And I do have other stories I have wanted to finish. I think this is my most favorite story I have ever writen. And I am sorry to say but i am putting it on hold for a while. Please don't hate me. But I just can't write this right now. If i get random idea's i will put them down. But for now I wont be. Sorry**

**Elekat**


	19. Chapter 19

And this is when the feeling sinks in,  
>I don't wanna miss you like this,<p>

~Taylor Swift, Come back... Be here

* * *

><p>Avana and Filips summer consisted of them in the garden most of the time. His friends, who were obsessed with quidditch, started to teach Avana how to ride her broom and play the game. On one of the last days of summer, Avana and filip lay on the grass in the garden and stared up at the sky.<p>

"Filip?" Avana asked. Avana looked over at her friend examining him. He hadn't shaved for a few days so he had a small beard forming. Filip didn't look over at her, or tell her to go on with what she had to ask, so she went on anyways, and looked back up to the sky. "What will happen? I mean, you won't be at Hogwarts with me. I'll be alone, well I'll have Luna still but she can't save me from Draco! And the order is destroyed remember? What will I do?"

"Ava calm down, it will be fine!" he said. Filip also pointed at the sky, to a cloud that was shaped like a lion. "See that? It is the symbol for courage. You will do well." He said.

"I'm not a lion though Filip. I am Ravenclaw, the raven symbolizes darkness, death. It can't be good." Avana said calmer than she thought she would. Filip sighed and sat up, having enough with the conversation that had taken a dark turn.

**Avana POV**

"Let's go inside for lunch. Then we can go out for a little shopping." He said. Nodding we walked into the house to have crackers and cheese, something small since we both weren't really hungry.

"I really don't like the idea of you going back to Hogwarts..." his mom said as she walked into the kitchen. Over the course of my time here, she had become like a mother to me. She was extremely kind and made sure that I was at home. "It doesn't feel good, and with that man dying last year, he-who-must-not-be-named back and everything, I don't want you to go. I am not your legal guardian though, so you have to." She sighed and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Mum we are going into down after is that alright?" Filip asked. His mother nodded and said something to him in polish, which I had learnt over the summer that meant be careful. Filip nodded and we finished off our snack and cleaned up.

Slipping on my pink shoes (I had found that muggle shoes were actually very comfortable) and my summer sweater we walked out of the house and down the road.

Even though his family were pure-blood wizards, Filip lived in a muggle area of Poland. They didn't really notice the difference, but I think it was because of the protection they had made so they wouldn't be found.

As we walked into town I was caught looking at different things in shop windows. Pointing into an art shop we walked in. I looked around and saw different things but one thing caught my attention that the others didn't. It was a painting set of water colours; it was to make beautiful paintings. I walked over to it and stared up at it since it was on a shelf that was taller than I was.

All of the sudden a hand came up from behind me and pulled it off the shelf. I couldn't see anything up there anymore so I turned around and saw Filip holding it.

"Avana, this is a going to Hogwarts present." He said and turned around to buy it. Against my protests he still got it and we walked out of the shop. After buying a few things he needed we went back to his house to get me ready for the next day. The day I went back to Hogwarts.

\O-O/

The next day was the day I left to Hogwarts. As I got ready floo into Dumbledores office I looked at Filip and his mother. They were basically my family and I had to leave them.

"You will do well Ava." Filip said. I smiled slightly, trying not to cry from the fact I was leaving my best friend.

"I have faith in you Avana. Stay safe _Córka__._" She said. I nodded and hugged them both.

"Thank-you, so very much." I said to his mother. She nodded and hugged me one more time. It was so familiar and friendly and... motherly. I didn't want to leave it, but I had to. After I let her go, I turned to Filip. "Filip... You are my best friend, more than a friend, you are my basically my brother. I will miss you at Hogwarts. I hope you stay safe." I said. He nodded.

"You are basically my sister too. I will miss you Ava." He said and hugged me in his hug. I hugged him back, after a few minutes we let go, and with one last good-bye session, I went through the fire place. The only thing was though, that that was the last goodbye.

**Guess who is back! Me! I got this idea randomly and I was like "Must write down even though I am suppose to be studying for a test tomorrow" so yea. I hope I do well on this test I am not studying for at the moment! So how was your guys' summer? My nails are painted Slytherin! (Pottermore put me in Slytherin, it was meant to be **** ) **

**So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this and hopefully I update soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anyone in it. T.E.D.S owns Filip, I own Avana. And I own the picture for this if it is a painting because I painted it. It was on my bedroom wall for a while! **

**Polish to English translation: ****Córka****-daughter **

**Review and you will get chocolate from my chocolate stash!**

**~Elekat**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own Avana, T.E.D.S owns Filip.**

**If you guys are wondering why that quote from a song was in the last chapter... I was listening to that song on repeat and when I got the idea for the chapter I deleted everything on that document and put it down. So yea, I'm not doing a quote today. So on with the story!**

**Avana POV**

When I appeared in Dumbledores office he was sitting at his desk. Putting on his glasses he looked over at me. "Miss. Lestrange, have a nice summer?" he asked. Looking over at him and sitting in the chair he gestured to across from him at his desk I said;

"Yes Professor, and yourself?" I said politely.

"It was very... interesting. Now, you go on and put your stuff in your dorm and change. Everybody will be arriving in a few hours." He said smiling with the twinkle in his eye. "Oh yes, and Avana?" he said. I turned around to look at him. "Ravenclaws symbol is an eagle, which means wisdom." Winking he turned around find some of his paperwork.

I walked out of the room, wondering if he had heard my conversation with Filip. If he had, he wasn't very mad. As I walked down one of the empty halls I heard feet starting to walk this way. Thinking they were behind me I started to run faster. In my head I heard a different voice calling my name. Breaking into a run I ran straight to the Ravenclaw tower.

"The beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end, and the end of every place." The portrait said. One of the riddles. Thinking of it, nothing was the same except one thing... but it couldn't be correct. It just wouldn't. I decided though, to say it anyways.

"The letter 'E'?" I asked. The portrait opened for me and I smiled, walking in I noticed that nothing had changed. I pulled my trunk up the stairs and into my dorm. I unpacked something's, not wanting to look odd.

Quickly I slid on my robes and walked out of the common room into the hallway. All of the sudden I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I jumped around, to find myself staring up at Professor Snape.

"P-p-professor." I stuttered. He looked down his hooked nose at me. I stepped back a bit so I wasn't so close to him and I looked down at my feet.

"Miss. Lestrange look at me when I am speaking." He said. My head snapped up to look at him. I had never been this nervous around him before, never in my life. It was probably because of the fact that I had left to be friends with a man from Poland and am friends with Harry and them. "You are to come with me." He said and grabbed my arm pulling me along down the hallway. I had to run to keep up with him, it didn't help that I was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"What is this about professor... where are we going?" I asked. He ignored me as we walked up into a wall in the dungeons. I gulped as he muttered something and a door appeared and opened. Pulling me in he looked over at me.

"Do not touch anything." He said. I nodded quickly and he walked out of the room. Looking around I noticed lots of large books. I walked over to them curiously and looked at the titles. Most looked like dark magic names, all of the sudden I noticed a wand sitting on the table.

I walked over to it and without thinking went to pick it up. When I tried though, a large shock came and shocked me, also it burnt my fingers.

"Didn't you ever get told not to touch things that aren't yours?" I heard a female voice say. I recognized it though, but didn't turn around. Why did he bring me here? I didn't want to see this person. "Avana... look at me." She said. I still didn't turn around, I didn't want to.

I kept my back turned and shut my eyes tightly. I never wanted to see her again. I might be tempted to go back to that life... the life I wasn't meant to be in. I was meant for this one. "Avana please." I heard her say. Her voice was urgent. Not as though she had to leave though, it was as though she was losing something that she held most dear. She didn't hold me most dear though. "Avana!" this time it was yelled. It was harsh. I didn't understand why she was acting so nice then mean again. Was it a way to try and get me back?

I didn't turn around. Pretending she wasn't there, I walked over to the bookshelf and looked at all the large books. Some bigger than my hand. "Speak to me!" she screamed.

"What do you want me to say!?" I yelled back spinning around. Her eyes were puffy, as though she was crying and her pale face had a red-ish tinge to it. I felt sympathy for her, but I wasn't going back.

"Anything!" she said. I shook my head, my black hair waved as I shook it.

"Like what? I'm not coming back." I said. I think that is what got to her. All of the sudden she broke down, she fell to the floor sobbing. I didn't understand what was happening. My mother, the great and proud Bellatrix Lestrange, the master of cruico and the killing curse, who named her daughter after that very deadly curse, was on the ground sobbing because of her.

"Why? What did I ever do? Why do I deserve this?" she sobbed. Question after question poured out of her. I only caught three. I didn't answer. I stood there staring at her. Tears silently falling down my own cheeks, after a few minutes she calmed down. I could tell she was getting angry. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" She screamed after a while. I jumped and looked up. But before I could say anything else Professor Snape walked in.

"Is that anyway to speak to a student Bellatrix? You can say one more thing Lestrange before you have to go to the feast." He said in his monotone voice. Looking at him then Bellatrix I spoke in a normal tone.

"I love you, but I can't do this. I just can't." I said with a voice that kept cracking.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE! I HATE YOU!"She yelled at me. I walked out of his chambers and down the hallway and out of the dungeons.

**Bellatrix POV**

"How could you letter her just walk out!?" I screamed at Snape. I was fuming. How could she do this to me? ME! Her mother! I was the person who brought her into this world.

"You are going to regret saying that Bellatrix." He said. He sounded as though he didn't care, hell, he looked like he didn't care.

"Did you not hear what she said to me?" I yelled at him. He did not flinch just gave me a disgusted look and looked down at me from over his stupid hooked nose.

"From what I heard, she is being a child." He said. His voice not waving, or giving any indication that he was going to stop the stupid monotone.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I screamed at him. I was holding back tears that I refused to let fall around this scum. He wasn't even pure-blood!

"Who says I don't understand Bellatrix?" he said. I felt the river of tears starting to break through the dam I had created to keep them out. I felt my eyes starting to fill up.

"You don't have a daughter! You don't have a child! You don't understand what it feels like to have them leave you!" I yelled at him and felt myself crumple to the floor sobbing. "She is the reason I live every day, and my lord of course, but mostly the face of knowing my baby girl is alive and I am fighting for a better world for her to live in! She has left me in this fight! She has left do you hear me, she has left! Avana has left and taken my heart with her! I have no reason to live!" I yelled through sobs.

**No point of view**

Snape knew he had to get to the great hall or people would before suspicions. With one more look at the sobbing death eater who was crumbled in the middle of his chamber, he walked out of the room. Locking the door behind him.

**And here is your chapter. Like it or dislike it? **

**So my parents left to a city three hours away yesterday and came back today, they bought be Taylor Swifts new CD RED! :D Now I'm really happy and listening to it, though writing this chapter made me sad. **

**Anyways, please review because you all love me so much that you will. See you next chapter!**

**~Elekat**


	21. Chapter 21

**I feel like I have to write this or someone will come eat me alive... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone that is associated (I spelt that right in my first try!) with the books. I also do not own Filip, he is property of T.E.D.S and I say you should go check out their stories now. Just saying they are amazing!**

**Avana POV**

When I got into the great hall, people were still sitting down to I took my space beside Luna not getting noticed for not taking the train.

Luna just thought I was sitting with Draco, so she wasn't very curious about where I was earlier. As I looked up from the meal that the first years were obsessing over, Luna was complementing, and I wasn't eating, I saw Draco staring at me. He was glaring, but in the glare I didn't see hatred, I saw sadness and worry.

I looked away quickly and to what Luna way saying. "I wonder if there will be pudding after?" she asked. Inwardly rolling my eyes I nodded.

"There probably will be... Luna, I don't feel well. I think I'm going to go to bed." I said. She nodded and continued eating. I wondered why I was getting away with everything, and why nobody was questioning it.

When I was out of the great hall I took a deep breath of air that was not contaminated with the breath of other students. As I walked down the hall, I heard footsteps behind me. Knowing I couldn't get hurt here, but also not wanting someone to get into my mind. I decided that I should walk just a little bit faster.

The footsteps hurried with mine. I silently cursed myself for decided to leave the great hall without Luna. All of the sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped around hitting the hand off.

"Avana I was worried." Draco said as he stared right down into my eyes. "We all were. Even my father! He hardly worries and he worried for you! Doesn't that count for anything?" he asked. He sounded as though he was getting angrier and angrier.

"Draco, please, I don't want to talk about this." I said. Turning around I started to walk again but all of the sudden I was jerked around so I was facing Draco. His hand was grabbing my arm, not tight enough to bruise but hard enough to hurt.

"No Avana you listen. You are pure-blood. You will not go against us and the dark lord." He hissed at me. My eyes widened in shock and he let go of the arm quickly but still was glaring at me.

"I'm not coming back. I don't care about blood status. Let me be a traitor." I said and ducked under his arm to get him away from me. I was about to run down the hallway when all of the sudden I was slammed back against the wall and hit my head very hard.

Everything was starting to go black. I heard a voice say "You are a useless blood-traitor and the dark lord will get you Lestrange" right before everything went black.

\(v.v\)

I started to heard different voices around me. Not really hearing what they were saying, I just knew they were there.

"...when will she wake up?" I heard someone say when I finally focused on one voice.

"Should be soon." I heard a womans voice say. The nurse it probably was. I tried to move my hand but I couldn't feel it. So I decided to try and feel my feet.

"I hope she is okay." I heard a voice that sounded familiar say. Harry! That is who it was! Harry I'm awake! I just said that in my head... I need to make my mouth work!

All of the sudden I felt all the blood rushing through my body. I took it as a good sign and decided to try and speak. "What... happened?" I heard myself croak out. Opening my eyes I felt a few pairs of eyes on me.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Lestrange." Professor McGonagall said.

"We found you in the hallway Avana. You were out cold. So I got Harry Potter and he got a teacher and we got you here." Luna said as I felt her cold hand touch my forehead.

"If you can remember, can you please tell us what happened?" asked Professor Dumbledore. I started to shake my head but a huge pain coursed through it.

"Don't move your head Miss. Lestrange." I heard the nurse say. I didn't say anything just looked at all the people staring at me. I remembered, sure I remembered. Draco pushed me against the wall, calling me a traitor. I hit my head and everything went black. I wasn't going to tell anyone that though.

"I... I don't remember." I said. McGonagall sighed and I heard footsteps walking out. I took it as her since everyone else here was either my friend, the nurse or Professor Dumbledore.

"I swear Avana, we will find whoever did this to you and get revenge." said Ron. That was exactly what I was worried about.

**So here is your next chapter! Thank-you to the people who are reviewing to this story! It makes me feel really happy to have people that like my writing! **

**I have put my instagram user name in my profile for if you would like to follow me! Tomorrow I will start on the next chapter. Do you guys think this is a good writer? Because I'm getting 65 percent in my English class (Language arts for most people, I'm still trying to figure out what it is called in other countries...) **

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW TO BE THE BEST PEOPLE EVER BECAUSE MY REVIEWERS ARE THE MOST AMAZING PEOPLE EVER! **

**~Elekat**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! So in case you guys didn't know, I don't know how many more chapters, but this story may end soon... I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Filip. Only Avana. **

**Avana POV**

A day later I was allowed out of the hospital wing. I was scared for anyone to find out who it was that had made me hit my head.

It was around midnight and classes started the next day. I was sitting on my bed worrying about everything. The fact that Draco was here, the death eaters were after me. Just the fact of everything.

Being too scared to contact Filip, I knew I had to figure this out myself. Remembering under my bed I had a broom, and the fact that I never really unpacked I started to think. What would everyone else do? Would I get away with it?

I knew that I probably wouldn't. There were death eaters everywhere. I knew though, I had to leave. Hogwarts wasn't safe. I wasn't a Gryffindor; I wasn't brave enough to stay.

I wasn't Slytherin; I wasn't sly, cunning, sneaky, I wasn't a bad person (Though not all Slytherins were), I wasn't a death eater.

I wasn't a Hufflepuff; I wasn't loyal to everyone. I lost things, not found them.

I was a Ravenclaw. Smart, I was smart, or as smart as a nine year old at Hogwarts could be, and I knew I was in trouble if I stayed here.

I grabbed my pink quill and jotted down a few letters. And put them in smaller envelopes inside the large letter in the regular sized envelope.

Silently I closed and sealed the envelope. Whispering a spell, my trunk shrunk. Pulling out my broom, I shrunk it also and put them both inside my pocket. Putting my letters down on my bed that was made perfectly, I looked at it one more time. In pink ink was the writing _Professor Dubledore_.

I quickly and quietly walked out of the dorms and out of the common room into the hallowed hallways of the sleeping castle. Running down the halls, I heard paintings curse at me.

When I finally got to the main floor I opened the castle doors quietly and ran out. Pulling out my broom I sat on it and flew up so I was looking at the castle. I knew I would miss it here, feeling like a princess in a castle. But I also knew it was good, I would be safer.

As I flew away in the dark, I looked behind me to watch the castle, until it got eaten by the dark as well.

**Sorry It is a short chapter. I just wanted to get through this part, so I wrote a small chapter on it... **

**So please review. And to the people who read this from Canada, I hope you have a good remembrance day on the 11****th****! **

**~Elekat**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world. Filip is owned by T.E.D.S**

When Luna woke up the next morning she felt odd. Like something was wrong, and it wasn't just because the Death Eaters were out of Azkaban. Realizing that she should probably go get ready for classes she found her uniform and quietly put it on.

To the other girls in the room, it looked like she was out of it and in her own world as always, but Luna was actually trying to figure out what was wrong and why she felt like something was gone.

She walked down to the common room, along the way she pointed things out to other people. Most of the girls thought she was just the weirdo blonde that they have had to put up with for the past five years, but to Luna they were real things. Like the nargles were real for her, but others thought it was just make believe.

Luna stood in the common room for a good ten minutes before realizing that Avana was not down there with her yet. It was odd, because Avana usually beet her down there, but today she hadn't.

Walking back up the stairs to the girls dorms, Luna wondered where her little friend was. Knocking on the door to the year two girls dorm, she noticed that nobody answered or made a sound. She opened the door and noticed all the girls gone and all the beds messy, except one.

The bed that was not messy, or used, was the bed that Avana would occupy. On top of the perfectly made covers, was a letter that read _Professor Dumbledore _on the front, realizing what it was Luna ran out of the room and out of the common room to find a professor.

After a few minutes of running down corridor after corridor Luna saw Professor Snape. Not the one she wanted, but he would have to do.

"Professor!" she yelled. Snape looked at her and sneered.

"Do not yell Miss Lovegood. Not what do you need? Shouldn't you be getting to class?" he asked. Luna's eyes were wide, and in shock.

"Professor Snape, Avana is gone!" Luna exclaimed. Snape had a look of shock on his face before it went completely blank. Without saying a word he walked swiftly past Luna, his cape flowing in his wake. Luna ran to catch up with him.

0o0

"What does this mean headmaster?" asked Snape as he stared at Dumbledore. Also sitting in the room was Luna, Filip, Filips mother, Narcissa, Draco and the minister.

"It means, that Miss Lestrange has left the school." Dumbledore said. Everyone in the room was shocked, why would Avana leave the school? What was the purpose of it?

"Avana left?" asked Filips mother. Dumbledore nodded. Filip and Luna shared a knowing look but said nothing. Lifting up the letter that Dumbledore had he opened it, the room was silent. The sound of the ripping paper was loud, the only sound. It was ripping the silence in half, tearing it.

"There are a few letters in here, addressed to different people." Dumbledore said as he pulled out his letter. Placing it on the table he got another out. "_To my family_" he read off the back and handed it to Narcissa and Draco. "_Filip and family"_ Dumbledore handed the letter to Filip and his mother. "_Luna"_ he read. Handing the letter to her, Luna looked at it sadly.

"This girl must be found. She is only nine years old!" exclaimed the minister before he flooed out of Hogwarts, not realising how difficult it would be.

Slowly everyone left the room, and Dumbledore picked up his letter.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore;_

_Thank-you for everything. I am sorry I am leaving, and without telling anyone. If I told someone, they would have stopped me. Don't worry, I am safe. I loved Hogwarts, but with everything that was happening, I was a danger to everyone else. To myself. _

_I hope that you are well, and that one day you will find it in your large caring heart to forgive me for this. _

_Your student;_

_Avana Kadavra Lestrange_

Slowly Dumbledore put the letter down and pulled off his glasses.

~O-O~

When Filip and his mother got home, they sat down in the living room together. Not knowing whether to open the letter or not, not knowing if they wanted to.

Filips mother knew so much to know that the girl wanted out, with her Uncle as Lucius, Mother Bellatrix Lestrange. They would want her to be a death eater for sure.

Finally, after minutes that seemed like hours, Filip tore open the letter and pulled it out. He started to read;

"_Dear Filip and his mother;_

_Please forgive me. I couldn't stay, others would get hurt when my parents came to get me. I couldn't let that happen, so I left. _

_Filip, tell your mother that she is nice and kind and everything that I would want for a mother. _

_Filip, you are like my brother. My best friend, you were there when nobody else was. Took me in over the summer because I couldn't go home, I will never know how to repay you. _

_One day you will be able to find me, hopefully that one day won't be too far away. _

_You two are my real family. I love you._

_From_

_Ava_

_p.s. I found out that the Ravenclaw sign is an eagle, it means wisdom. I am too young to be wise, but I hope soon I will be able to be that very thing and hold up to the Ravenclaw name."_

Filips mother sat quietly, she and Filip looked at each other. Avana was gone they realized, the goodbye she gave them when she left their house a few days earlier, she knew that was the last. That was their last goodbye.

0o0

Luna sat in her dorm room, Dumbledores words echoing in her head _Miss Lestrange is gone _was all she could hear. It was haunting her.

Luna knew deep down that Avana left to protect her, to protect them, to protect the school. The death eaters would come for her; they would destroy the school to get to her and Harry Potter.

Opening the letter Luna stared at the letter as it all slowly sunk in.

_Dear Luna;_

_You are one of my best friends (The other one being Filip) and it pains me to have to leave you. You know the reason, don't you Luna? You must Luna, please say you do. If not I might as well explain it._

_Me being there made it dangerous for you, for Filip, for the student of Hogwarts. Everyone it was dangerous for. Sure, Harry is there; sure they will try and come for him. But I am suppose to be on their side, so they will come after me too. _

_You are the person I can say anything to, but I don't have to. Because you know me better than anyone. I will miss, and do miss, you Luna. Please stay safe._

_Your little friend,_

_Avana_

On the outside, Luna was upset. Horrible upset, angry. Wondering what she did to have to have Avana taken away. _Everything happens for a reason _she reasoned with herself.

Quietly Luna put the letter in her box of important things. She sat it right beside her mothers photo.

0o0

When Draco got into the house with his mother, he was allowed home for the weekend, his Aunt walked over to them. "Where were you?" she asked. More like demanded.

Narcissa didn't say anything. Bellatrix noticed Draco standing beside his mother; his hair was messy as though he had been running his fingers through it.

"Where is Avana?" asked Bellatrix. Surveying the two, she noticed the letter in Narcissa's hand. "Where is my daughter!?" she screamed. Tears came into Narcissa's eyes. Draco took the letter from his mothers hand and silently opened it.

"_Dear Auntie Cissy, Draco, Mother, Father, and Uncle Lucius;_

_It is in my greatest displeasure to announce to you that I am leaving. Though you probably have figured that out by now with the fact that I did not spend summer and what not._

_I cannot risk you all coming into the castle, again for some, to take me away. I will not risk others, and I will stay friends with Luna and Filip. No matter what you say. _

_I am not a dark person; I don't want to work with the dark lord. I don't like the colours green or black. I like Pink and purple. I may be a witch, but I find no use for magic. I like the fact of relying on myself instead of maids or workers or magic. I feel like it is cheating at life._

_So in case you didn't realize, I'm not joining Voldemort. Now for individual things, well sort of individual._

_To Auntie, Uncle and Draco; Thank-you for everything. Thank-you for raising me. Auntie thank you for being someone I could go to no matter what, for being the person I looked up to and wanted to be. _

_Uncle, you protected me, made sure I was always happy and bought me what I wanted. And when Draco first went to Hogwarts you made sure that I got lots of new toys so I wouldn't be sad. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing, let's just go with good. _

_Draco, Draco, Draco. Where do I begin? You were my best friend until I was eight; You made sure that I was happy, beat up your friends when they made fun of me. Hurt any muggles who tried to talk to me when we were at the park, though I wanted to talk to them. You are protective and were more like a brother than a cousin. I am sorry I did this to you._

_Now, to my mother and father. You both were amazing, loving. When I was little, littler than I am now, I wanted to be just like you and work for the dark lord. Now, he just scares me. _

_Mother, you are amazing. I love you, but I wasn't who you wanted me to be. I am not a dark lord loving, pureblood obsessed girl. I am not interested in marrying; I am not interested in the dark arts. I like regular art with pencils of many colours. Well, they are different things but they have the same word in them!_

_When I was little, I thought that what you did was best. I wanted to be like you, act like you. I basically wanted to be a mini Bellatrix Lestrange. As I grew I realized that I didn't like dark things, so I wanted to be Aunt Cissy. Now, well now I just want to be me._

_Father, you are amazing. I love you very much. You love mom, I know you do. Please, take care of her. Make sure nothing happens. I wish you both weren't on the dark side, I with none of you were, I wish you all also didn't care about blood status._

_I hope to see you one day in the future. Please, be careful. _

_Love, Your daughter, niece, cousin,_

_Avana Kadavra Lestrange"_

They all stood silently. No sound was made and nobody moved. At that moment, Bellatrix wished everything was different and that her husband was there with her. He and Lucius deserved to hear this.

All of the sudden, Narcissa fled from the room. Draco stared at the letter and didn't say anything else. About to turn around, Bellatrix saw a small piece of paper fall from the envelope. It flittered through the air until it fell onto the floor. She bent down and picked it up. '_All of my memories__keep you near__the silent whispers, silent tears' _was written on it.

After staring at it for a few moments, Bellatrix crumpled it up and threw it into the fire before storming out of the room because of a call from her master.

**End of the chapter! The line about memories is from the song memories by Within Temptations. So another disclaimer is I do not own Within Temptations. **

**I have a sticky substance in my hair and I DON'T like it. Anyways, please review because you are amazing!**

**~Elekat**


	24. Chapter 24

**So guys, this is the last chapter... I am sorry! I loved writing this, but it has to end sometime and this is how it does! I am thinking of writing another Bellatrix story though, but after I finish my other stories. **

**Oh yea, I got the substance out of my hair.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. T.E.D.S owns Filip. I own Avana. Anyother OC characters in this I have made. **

**Four years later**

Filip had started living a nice life. He had a wife, who was pregnant with their first child. She had wanted to come on this trip, but he wouldn't let her. It was too far for someone pregnant to go. Plus, he wanted to see Avana first before presenting his old friend to his wife.

He stood on a beach. The water was crystal blue. The waves rolled onto the beach, not a care in the world was given. The sand got onto his black shoes, not that Filip noticed as he stared down the beach.

The sand was perfect, a sandy brown with a hint of white. At the other end of the beach, he could tell that children were playing, not by the look because they were just dots in him vision, but because of the fact that he could hear their joyful screaming.

Filip wondered why Avana would go to a place like this. It was calm, it was bright. It was not the place he would ever expect she would go to. But she would go somewhere different if she didn't want to be found, the only reason he knew of this place was because he had a dream about it.

All of the sudden he heard a pop, the sound of someone apparating onto that spot. He looked over his shoulder and saw people he did not want to see. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked in a harsh tone. These were the last people he wanted to find Avana with.

"The better question is what are you doing here?" asked Lucius as he took a step forward, but Narcissa put a hand on his arm to hold him back.

"I am here to look for my friend. What are you doing here?" he asked. Filip looked at Draco, he was the one he would hurt less. Lucius had left his mother, and Narcissa was the reason behind it.

"We are looking for Avana." Said Draco. Filip nodded, he realised that he would probably be helping them find her as they helped him. _This was not the plan_, thought Filip.

"Lets go then. We might as well work together." Narcissa said in a friendly tone. She was trying to stop the awkwardness, so far it wasn't working.

All the boys grumbled but didn't complain and started off towards the town. Narcissa smiled inwardly at the fact that Lucius was with both of his sons, even though the eldest wasn't hers.

As they walked it didn't get less awkward. They walked into town square they guessed and there were lots of people around.

All of the sudden, they saw the person they were looking for. The mini Bellatrix replica.

**A few hours later, Avana POV**

I woke up to sun in my eyes. I opened one of them to see the pink walls of my bedroom. I pushed my face into my black pillow on my bed and groaned. I hate sun light.

After a few minutes of laying like that, I decided that it wasn't going to go away so I might as well face it. Standing up I went to my closet and pulled out my dark purple sun dress. Putting it on I stood in front of the mirror. I pulled my long curly black hair out of my face and tied it up in a pink ribbon.

I looked myself over. I have always been small, so I still was. I was very skinny and pale; most people who didn't know me thought I was sick. My dark brown eyes were almost black. I quickly and neatly braided my bangs and held them back with two bobby pins.

Finishing my look with my white sparkly eye shadow I walked down the stairs of the three bedroom house I lived in and into the kitchen where my parents were making breakfast. My younger brother was drawing a picture like he usually was.

"What you drawing?" I asked. He didn't answer, I didn't expect him to. As my mom put a pancake on my plate I took it off and rolled it up eating it like that.

"Avana that isn't very sanitary." She said. I shrugged and continued to eat it. My dad walked in and rolled his eyes, he didn't care about that type of thing. He did it too.

"Hey kiddo, her buddy, what are you two doing today?" he asked. It was summer, which meant that my parents were trying to get him out of the house, even if it meant he could bring his art or anything else he likes with him. I'm the opposite, they have to find a way to get me _in _the house.

I like shopping, that is one thing that keeps me out the most. My best friend Claire and I go out all the time shopping together. It helps that our parents are rich, my mom is a lawyer and dad is a doctor. Claires father is a lawyer and mother is a doctor. Funny how things work out.

We also go to the park lots, or cafe's. Whatever suits our mood after shopping. Today we were lookin for hats, she loves them. I usually just have ribbons in my hair, I like the look better. Though, when I was little they were put in my hair lots, so I guess that is one reason.

"Please don't buy to much Avana, we don't need to buy another house for the amount of clothing you have." Mom said. Giggling I nodded and promised her I wouldn't.

"Don't listen to her, she would buy the town out if she could." My brother said looking up from is drawing for once. I glared at him; it effectively scared him to look back down.

"Be nice, now be back by dinner." My dad said. Nodding I put on my strappy sandals and walked out of the house. In our town, everybody knew everybody. I bet even the animals knew our names; if they could talk they could tell us. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

I walked down the street and stopped at Claires house, I didn't even have to knock on the door and she walked out. Claire was a girl who didn't have to even try and she was beautiful. She had long chestnut brown hair to the middle of her back, her eyes were clear blue and she had a slight tan.

"Hey Avana, wanna go?" she asked. I nodded and we walked off our street and to the town square. That is where everything good is. The shopping and cafe's. As we walked and looked into store windows we saw nothing that caught our eyes I noticed something. I turned around to look and I saw them. My old family, though older I still recognized them.

Filip was there to, he looked older and I saw something shinning on his finger, probably a wedding ring. Draco lost a little hair, though he probably would be in denial about it. Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa looked about the same, a little more wrinkled but overall the same.

Quickly I looked away. I didn't know if they were still on the dark lords side or the orders side. I didn't even know if the dark lord was still alive! Turning back to Claire, I noticed she was gone. Where did she go?

"Avana!" I heard a voice say. I turned around to where the voice came from, but all of the sudden I was in a huge hug. I was confused, I told them where I was. Well if telling them in their dreams counts as telling them. But I never thought they would come! "Ava" the voice said again. It was Filip. I cannot believe I forgot his voice!

"Hey" I said after he let me go so I could breathe. "I see you all got my message." I said. They all nodded. I could tell they were shocked at how I changed... it wasn't really that much. "How about we go to the beach..." I trailed off. They all nodded and followed me. I wonder why they aren't talking.

"How did you get here?" asked Uncle Lucius after we all sat down on one of the logs. Sighing I guessed I might as well have to tell them.

"The broom Harry gave me for my ninth birthday." I stated. They all rolled their eyes; they should have known I would do something like this. But then again... of course they didn't. I wasn't a person to just run away.

"Full story." Draco demanded. I sighed and nodded, I knew they would want it. I might as well tell it.

"Okay, so when I left I flew across the ocean. I stopped a few times but that is all. When I stopped in Los Angeles, a muggle city, I was caught by child protective services. They took me, not even wondering why I had a broom and a trunk." I started. Nobody said anything; I guessed that meant I could go on.

"After a few days, a family came in wanting a child. They saw me and loved me instantly. So they took me, I've lived with them ever since." I explained. "By the way, where is mum?" I asked. Filip looked at them too, I guess he also didn't know.

"Well... umm..." Draco stuttered and shared a look with his parents. My eyes started to widen.

"I am so sorry Avana. It is the mother Weasley, your mother tried to kill her daughter, so she killed your mother." Auntie said. I started to cry, I left her. Now she is dead. It wasn't supposed to work that way. I wanted her alive not dead.

"It is my fault! If I hadn't left she wouldn't have been mad!" I said. Filip leaned over and hugged me. It was the big brother hug I had missed so much.

"Also, she left her diary." Lucius said. "She wanted you to read it, or at least some of it." He said. I nodded as he pulled it out of his coat. I silently opened it to the last page that was written on. It was the day of the battle, well the morning.

_Dear diary;_

_Why do I write these? I have nobody to read them. My daughter hates me, she left me. Of course I have my lord but it isn't the same. I just got her back, why was she turned to their side? They ripped her out of my hands!_

_I am going to get my revenge. I don't know how yet, but I will start with killing all those who turned her this way. I will die to do this; I will die to complete my goal. I want my daughter back; I wanted her to be mine. _

That is all that was written. I guess she had to go, and couldn't continue because she had died. My mother was dead. The warrior, the strongest person in my life was dead. I may have been mad; but I didn't want her dead.

"I'm sorry Ava." Filip said. I nodded and stopped my crying. It was the past. I couldn't dwell on it.

"Look... if you guys want me back, I'm not coming." I said. Narcissa sighed but nodded, I suspected she knew I wouldn't.

"Please... at least write." Draco and Filip said at the same time. I nodded and giggled as they glared at each other. Hugging each one of them I watched as they backed up, and all apparated away.

**This is the last chapter. I am sorry! So I want to thank everyone who review. People who inspired me and yea. And my friend who told me today Bellatrix is her favorite character and I NEVER KNEW. **

**I may make another story off this one day, but right now I have other stories to finish. I love you all.**

**~Elekat**


End file.
